Married to My Boss: Revised
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a twenty one year old, single father with a five year old in need of a mother and the child knows exactly who he wants, Naruto Uzumaki. Can Naruto do this without getting caught up in his feelings for his straight boss and childhood friend? He knows one thing for sure, raising a child won't be easy. Especially, with Uncle Itachi's antics. Yaoi.
1. Prologue: Become My Son's Mother

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all Naruto character(s)

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Boy x Boy. OC(children.) OOC. Slight ItachiMenma.

Note**(s)**: 1 - Daisuke has a different mother than in the original. 2 - Naruto has no history with Kiba.

_Usami-sensei: Okay! Here's the revised version, Ugh, I absolutely cringed looking at the very first one! I know everyone has been waiting for a chapter for the sequel. I'm terribly sorry TT~TT I will be writing both series over so there is no mpreg in this like how the first one was done but there will be in the sequel for this so look forward to it. (That way everyone can enjoy it) This is how the first one should have been written but I was a young amateur back then, so without further ado!_

* * *

A blonde strolled down the bustling streets that late night, his briefcase bag on his shoulder, swaying in his step.

All day he had been ordered around by his stern boss or rather best friend since primary school.

Sighing to himself, he neared his car. City lights danced above him, illuminating the twilight sky. He then opened the vehicle door and stepped inside, plopping down with a grunt. Time to head home for ramen, then sleep. His asshole boss tired him out, though he hadn't seen him much today; the man basically called him from his office by phone and stated his demands.

He was a rather gorgeous young man. Messy golden locks, whisker like birth marks adorning his cheeks, bright azure eyes and a slim body. The male was dressed in a crisp, dark suit and shoes with a watch on his wrist. He sighed once again and searched his pockets for his keys before finding them and putting the car key in the ignition.

After adjusting the mirrors in his preferred position, he backed out of the parking lot outside of his work place and the car took off down the street. He found himself bored within time and decided to turn on some music; when he came to a stop light, he switch through the stations, then stopped at one that he listened very often.

Hearing the beat start up and then a soft voice ring out, he gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas after seeing that the light had turned green.

_'You should know I'm never gonna change. I'm always gonna stay. You call for me I'm right there (right there) right there (right there.)'_

"Cause you listen and you care, you're so different. No one compares and if you never change, I'm gonna stay right there. I'll always be right there…" The young man muttered to himself in a soft voice. A hidden a talent he had was being an excellent singer. In the midst of him trilling along to the melody, his phone went off and he came to a stop sign, so quickly he reached for it and touched the bright screen before putting it on speaker before setting it in the cup holder.

"Yes?" He answered, stepping on the gas once again, his eyes focusing on the road.

_"Naruto, have you seen Menma?"_

His adoptive father was practically yelling and the blonde turned the music down.

"Heh? Menma? No, I haven't heard from him since I dropped him off at school this morning. Why?" He questioned, arching a brow and he heard the man groan in frustration.

_"He's still not home yet! I swear that child…"_

Naruto tilted his lips, exhaling his breath. What could they do? Menma was Menma, his biological cousin and more like his little brother; when he stayed out at all hours of the night they worried about him.

"I'll try to find him." Naruto said.

_"Thank you, you're such a good child."_ His father praised and Naruto blushed slightly.

"I know."

_"Get home safe."_

"I will, don't worry." The blonde hummed, making a turn at a corner and then he hung the phone up.

Naruto Uzumaki had the average life, great job, nice condo, but of course in the house he was alone all the time, well, if he wasn't having his friends over. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, nothing.

He had a hard life as a child. The Uzumaki had been raised in an orphanage, never knowing who his real parents were and Menma came to the orphanage way after he did. Menma had a hard life too, tougher than Naruto's if he might say so himself.

Naruto grunted when his phone ringer went off again and glanced at the caller id. It was his bastard of a boss! If he wanted him to come back and work late he was out of his damn mind. Answering the phone, he tried to sound cheerful.

"Yes, Teme?"

The man gave a deep growl and Naruto heard papers shuffling.

_"Uzumaki, watch your tone with me. And what have I told you? It's Sasuke-san or Uchiha-sama. Pick one dammit!"_

Naruto's brows knitted together in confusion. "Well, someone's grumpy." He commented.

_"Look I need to have these files sorted by Friday and the schedule of the meeting planned out by tomorrow so yes, I'm a little fucking stressed. But that's not what I called you for."_ He finished, his voice tired and strained. _"I need you to pick up Daisuke for me, he had an after school program but I completely forgot and I'll be leaving the office pretty late, so can you?"_

"Hmmmm?" The Uzumaki pondered this, pursing his lips. "…I'll do it."

He heard a sigh of relief from the man.

"But," His boss sucked his teeth at that and then huffed his breath. "A please is in order." He demanded firmly. That wouldn't be so hard.

_"P-p-p-please…?"_

"Thank you." He grinned, knowing how hard it was for the man to even utter please or beg. "I'll be on my way right now." He ended the call to let his boss get back to work and took off for the child's school.

Daisuke Uchiha was his boss's pride and joy, his son. Sasuke had a kid when he was sixteen years old and Naruto had feelings for him. He liked Sasuke a lot, but the raven always had a girlfriend so he knew for a fact the Uchiha wasn't into guys and even though he felt angry sometimes and jealous of those girlfriends, he helped Sasuke with Daisuke a lot of the time in their teenage years.

He thought of Daisuke as his own at times, but over the years Naruto realized one day Sasuke would get married and find that person to take his place in Daisuke's life.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

"-Wah! Lady, chill!" Naruto dodged a book that flew passed his head. Said woman was fair skinned and her hair was up in a bun.

"Uchiha-san said nothing about anybody picking up Daisuke-kun," She then gasped. "You're one of those sick perverts that waits outside schools aren't you? Blonde hair, blue eyes, you're a foreigner aren't you!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. What the fuck was this lady on?!

"Listen lady, I don't have time for this."

A child then came into the classroom, humming to himself and drying his small hands with a paper towel. He dressed nicely in red, knee-high shorts and a black sweater with a white collar and black school shoes. His brown eyes glancing up from his hands when he heard the noise, he spotted his favorite blonde in the whole wide world.

"Naru-chan!" The boy dashed over to the man and hugged his leg, looking up at him.

"Hey, little guy!" Naruto grinned, breaking his attention away from the teacher. The teacher's face faltered and she started second guessing herself.

"Wait… Daisuke? You know this man?" The woman asked, her eyes wavering.

"Mhm. He's my daddy's friend? Why?" His head tilted in curiosity and Naruto had a boastful smirk on his face, his hands on his hips.

"I am so sorry!" She bowed her head to the Uzumaki, apologizing frantically. "I had no idea! His father didn't call me so…" The last fifteen minutes consisted of the woman trying to explain herself and then she called the child's father for confirmation. Something she should have done in the first place.

"She's a substitute." Daisuke whispered and Naruto snickered.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

His home was an average condo with a sofa, coffee table in the centre of everything and television. The kitchen was between two wooden doors and bedroom through another, along with a bathroom and laundry room.

The door to the place opened and a homely sigh came from the blonde who stepped in first, the child following behind him with his backpack on his shoulders. Naruto tossed his keys in a basket and loosened his tie, yawning.

"Alright, little Dai." The man turned his head to look at the boy who was looking around aimlessly. "There's the remote to watch tv. I'm gonna go fix use something to eat, okay? Sit tight." He informed and the boy hesitantly nodded, holding the straps to his backpack.

When he saw Naruto walk through the kitchen doors, he plopped down on the sofa. Naruto sure lived in a small place. To him at least. He was used to bigger and better.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Naruto stood at the counter waiting on two cups of ramen noodles that he already filled with water and covered so the noodles could cook.

'…So hungry.' His stomach growled as the half cooked scent hit his nose. He couldn't dig in just yet. He was only in a dress shirt, slacks and socks, quite comfortable after a long day's work.

He looked out the corner of his eyes when the kitchen door squeaked and Daisuke came walking in.

"Um… hi." He said nervously, waving a hand.

Naruto chuckled, turning to face him. "Hello," He mused. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." The child stated, blush spreading across his cheeks and Naruto nodded, taking a seat and then Daisuke climbed up on a chair.

"So, Naru-chan, you don't have a mommy?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he blinked once. "…I don't."

The boy then sighed heavily. "Ah, that's cool now I can talk to you about it!" He gleamed.

Daisuke Uchiha. He was a very bright boy and resembled his father a lot. He had long black hair that enlaced in a braid down his back, stray hairs fanning out around his head and flawless pale skin. He is of Spanish and Japanese descendent. Naruto gushed mentally as the boy looked at him with big, gooey brown eyes.

"I got in trouble today." He mumbled, his eyes saddening and Naruto looked at him sternly.

"Dai…"

"But," He hyped up, leaning on the dining table. "It's only because this kid was teasing me! He said I didn't have a mom so I pushed him!" He blurted out.

"Want to explain?"

"Today there was a project in class," He started. "You had to write ten things you love about your mother, but I didn't have any cause I don't know my mother. Then, a kid just started teasing me when he saw my paper blank!" His voice trembled and Naruto could tell he was about to cry. A tear welled up in the child's eye, but Daisuke wiped it. "You said I shouldn't cry and I tried." His lips quivered.

"It's okay, Dai. You can cry." The blue eyed man got up and walked over to him before kneeling down. "Hey, it's alright. Not everyone has a mother and I know it's hard, but you don't have to hold it in." Naruto remembered the last time he gave the boy advice and Daisuke was still holding to it. Probably not his best advice.

"It's okay, ya know." The blonde cupped the boy's face and his thumbs wiped away those tears. "Your father does pretty well with women, right?" He uttered, arching a brow.

"Daddy's a big stupid head with women!" The raven retorted and Naruto laughed lightly.

"But maybe you can have a mother, that is, if your father settles down." The Uzumaki nodded encouragingly.

"I want you to be my mommy." Daisuke cried and Naruto hugged him tight in his embrace. Daisuke sobbed on his shoulder and Naruto's blue eyes softened as he smoothed his hand down the boy's head.

"I know," He soothed.

The small Uchiha sniffled. His heart hurt. Why couldn't Naruto be his mommy? The boy never knew his real mom. He didn't even know what she looked like unless he was showed a picture of her.

"Daisuke?" Naruto leaned up and the small Uchiha rubbed is nose. "Let's have some ramen, okay? I know you're hungry and then we can watch a movie." He reassured, patting the child's shoulders.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, wiping his face.

Naruto smiled softly. "That's my boy."

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Sasuke was a very handsome man. Pale skin, inky black hair along with the bangs framing his face and dark eyes. He was slender, but had a great build.

The man clad in a black suit marched up the stairs to his best friend's condo and fished his pockets for a spare key. Naruto always gave his friends key copies to his condo in case of an emergency.

He huffed his breath, finding the key and unlocked the door. It was going on 1:00 am. and Daisuke was probably waiting for him to come and get him. He stepped into the place and it was dark, only the tv illuminating the room and then his dark eyes spotted Naruto and his son asleep on sofa, obviously after having a lot of snacks because the wrappers were spread out on the coffee table.

The Uchiha kicked off his shoes and waltzed inside, a small smile on his face.

Why was Naruto so cute?

Did he have a crush on the Uzumaki? Kind of. Could he ever tell him? No. He didn't want to ruin their friendship and he liked dating women. The man had been a lady's man since high school, thus resulting in Daisuke Uchiha being born.

Quietly making his way towards the sofa, he watched the two and could see dried tears stained his son's face. A brow rose and he tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"No more candy, Dai." He murmured, his face twitching in irritation.

"Dobe." Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Teme." The raven was stunned the Uzumaki heard that in his sleep.

He shook him a little more and the Uzumaki woke up, his eyes half lidded. "Hm… Sa'suke?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and the man nodded, smiling. "Damn, took you long enough." He grinned, sitting up and stretched his arm, bones cracking as he did so.

"Thanks for watching him." He remarked, holding out a fist and Naruto drowsily gave him a fist bump, his shoulders slumped.

"No problem."

"Was he crying…?" The man fluently leaned down; his hand caressing the child's cheek.

Naruto nodded sadly. "Some kid was picking on him." He admitted, glaring. Kids were so damn mean. Sasuke's dark eyes hardened and his hand clenched into a fist. Nobody messed with his; he felt maybe he should start teaching the boy how to fight for himself instead of crying. That's what his father taught, but that probably wasn't the best solution.

"I should teach him how to punch assholes in the face." The man stated bitterly and Naruto looked at him. "What? Clearly an asshole made him cry."

"An asshole would know." The Uzumaki insulted.

Sasuke had a lost stare in his eyes, not getting what the blonde haired man meant.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke had an emotionless expression on his face. What the hell was so funny?

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

After getting home, Sasuke tossed his suit jacket to the side and Daisuke walked passed him, not saying anything.

"Daisuke?" He called.

The boy turned on his heels, glancing at him with tired eyes. Sasuke hated to see that stressed look on his face, but he needed to talk to him. He beckoned him over and the child trotted over to him.

They both took a seat on the big sofa and the boy was silent beside him, his fists in his lap.

"What happened today?" He inquired.

His son shrugged. "Nothing." He didn't want to stress his father out any more than he already was. Naruto already explained everything to the Uchiha, but he wanted to hear it from Daisuke's mouth.

"Did you get teased today?" He asked, placing a hand on the child's head and the boy flinched, gulping.

"Mhmm."

Sasuke exhaled his breath and ruffled the child's hair. "About what?"

Puffing out his cheeks, he replied. "I don't have a mommy."

The Uchiha rubbed his hand down his face. How was he supposed to fix this?

"Ah, what about grandma, she's like your mother." He insinuated, looking at the child and grabbing his backpack off his back.

"Grandma is grandma." He answered bluntly, a grim tone in his voice.

"Right," He said, nodding. "…What about Yuka-chan, she's a nice mommy." He vaunted, a smug smile on his face.

"Daddy, you dumped her yesterday." He pointed out. That was his older brother, Itachi's fault and of course Daisuke had part in it; they wrecked his date yesterday night because she was no good for him, as Itachi put it. His father always fell for a pretty face, but didn't notice personality. That bitch was pure evil! Itachi said that too and he, himself was a true demon.

"I did, didn't I?" Sasuke snapped his finger in remembrance.

"Uh-huh." He frowned.

"Well, tell me what kind of mother you would like." His father leaned back against the sofa, his hair messy.

Daisuke tapped his finger on his chin, tilting his lips. "…Naru-chan."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Heh?"

"Naru-chan."

"Little Dai, Naruto is a guy." He chuckled deeply.

The boy gave a nod. "I know, a guy can be a mommy too, daddy! Grandma told me!" He beamed, grinning widely. "Unless I have Naru-chan as a mommy I won't be happy." He voiced strictly.

Sasuke nodded, thinking to himself. Maybe, he could make that happened.

"Fine." He stood up from his seat and picked up his son. "Bath time." He chirped, picking the boy up and making air plane sounds. Daisuke giggled as his father flew him through the air like a jet and then dashed up the stairs.

"Daddy, you're gonna step on my toy!" He whined.

"-Ouch! Fuck! That hurt!"

"Aahaha!"

* * *

Naruto strolled through the office the next day, holding some files close to his chest.

"Morning, Naruto!" He grinned when he passed Kiba's desk. "Boss running you hard, huh?" The blonde stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Really?" The Uzumaki turned around and Sakura stood there, a bright smile on her lips. "Sasuke-kun usually tells you to do a thousand things at once. He might have a heart today." She hinted, patting his back and the blonde dobe shook his head.

"I doubt that." He replied, pursing his lips. All the other employees were hard at work in the incorporation building, which was fucking huge.

"How is Daisuke-kun?" Sakura chimed, stepping forward. They had all been friends during high school so it was no secret that Sasuke had a child and they simply adored the boy.

"He's fine… I guess." He answered.

"I sure wouldn't want to have Sasuke as a father, he's such an asshole." Kiba scoffed, scrunching up his nose.

"He may not seem like it, but teme is a great father!" Naruto yelled defensively and Kiba had a stunned look on his face. "...Sorry." His face softened.

"No, it's alright, man." The brown haired man shrugged carefree.

"See, Naruto-kun respects Sasuke-kun, unlike you dog brain." The bubble gum haired woman scolded and the messy hair man bared his canines at her.

"Naruto-kun," The three looked at the red haired woman and she pushed her glassed further onto her nose. "Uchiha-san would like to see you." Sasuke's sectary, Karin informed, a clip board in her hand.

Naruto nodded and said goodbye to his friends before heading off.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

When he reached the raven's office, he knocked and got a discreet come in. Naruto turned the knob and walked in, blue eyes gazing at the man sitting at his desk. Sasuke bit on the end of a silver pen, his dark eyes glued to the computer screen.

He heard the door close and glanced up. "Ah, Naruto. Take a seat." He gestured his hand toward a chair. Naruto was cautious, but walked over and took a seat. The Uchiha was being strangely nice to him today.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, shutting off his computer screen and letting his eyes drop on the blonde who stared at him oddly.

"Proposition?"

"A proposal." Sasuke reiterated.

Naruto blinked, still lost.

"Dammit, dobe. I want you to do something for me!" He barked, a vein throbbing in irritation.

"Ohhhh, duh." Naruto face palmed. Either it was the blonde hair or Naruto was seriously this ditzy. "What?" He arched a brow in question.

"I want you to become my son's mother." He demanded and the Uzumaki's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke snorted arrogantly.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'll give you a raise." The raven negotiated.

"Teme! This too sudden! I can't be someone's mother," Naruto stomped his foot after standing up from his seat. "Find Daisuke a real mother, one who can make him happy."

"Hn. This will make him happy. He told me he wanted you." He argued firmly, his hands folded under his chin and Naruto felt bad. Daisuke wanted this, not Sasuke, but this wasn't right. He didn't know how to be a mother.

"Sasuke… I just can't." He murmured sadly, his eyes wavering. "I'm not fit for that. And wouldn't that seem weird? I'm a guy." He added. Sasuke shook his head, pulling open a drawer from his fit-for-a-boss desk and pulled out a photo.

"Usuratonkachi, could you really say no to this?" The man held the photo up and Naruto swallowed, guilt in the pit of his stomach. "This child wants a mother and not any normal woman, he wants you." He explained and the blue eyed male cussed under his breath. It was a picture of baby Daisuke on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend but- wait, dude. You have pictures of your son stored in your work desk?" He asked completely dumbfounded. Sasuke just whipped it out on reflex, like he black mailed people with it everyday.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Oh."

"I also have pictures of my old pets that I assume nii-san killed," He snarled, his lips twitching at the thought of his older brother. "Some of my suffering brother when he got poison ivy and my mother, who I adore. Would you like to see a photo of Dai in a cute little ninja cosplay, he was so adorable that Halloween." He rummaged around in the drawer and Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop.

"No, Sasuke, you showed me already. Thirteen times at your house last week."

"Look, you know I do everything I can to make sure Daisuke is the happiest child in the world. You're what makes him happy and I'll stop at nothing unless you take the offer. I want him to have an amazing childhood, I don't want him to feel faulted because he doesn't have a mother. That's my fault." The man acknowledged truthfully. Daisuke's mother ditched both her child and Sasuke with no remorse; he felt it was his fault for not having better judgment of the boy's mother.

Naruto smiled inwardly. Sasuke really was a great father; always willing to do anything for his child.

"Fine. I'll do it."

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_Usami-sensei: Like? I hope so! Don't know when I'll be able to update, but hopefully soon ^0^ Review and I'll try faster to update!_


	2. Manga and Arcade Games

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not owned by me.

_Usami-sensei: I deleted the old ones, officially time to start over. Kinda nervous here. Found time update two stories since I wasn't that busy today. Now I have to write up the next chapter for 'Me, a Mermaid' I know you guys love that. __Now without further ado, revised chapter 2!_

* * *

"What's your problem?" Sasuke cocked a brow, staring at the blonde before him. He didn't like his tone.

"I said, fine, I'll do it."

"Tch. Well, you don't sound very enthusiastic about it." The raven's dark eyes narrowed in aggravation.

Naruto pursed his lips, his arms folded across his chest. "Sasuke, you're basically asking me to help you raise your son until he's eighteen."

Sasuke sighed, rolling his seat back and a smile played on his lips. "Not exactly." The Uzumaki's brows knitted together in confusion. "I wouldn't ask that of you, Naruto. The way this goes is for the time being I would like you to be a _mother figure_ to my son, that is until I can find the right woman to marry and he'll have a step mother."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You find the right woman?" He jeered and the Uchiha glared daggers, a black aura surrounding him. He hated being mocked. It irritated Naruto to know end when Sasuke talked about getting married; his heart ached a little. "And you have a girlfriend already." He reminded.

"No," The pale man glanced down at some files on his desk, his eyes squinted, brows furrowed. "I dumped her, apparently. It's fine though. She was too clinging." He scrunched his face up in disgust. He couldn't stand clinging women.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the aloofness.

"What should I do then?"

Sasuke pulled at his tie, leaning back against his seat. "It would be a lot of help if you picked him up from school, maybe take him out for some fun. We haven't really had time for that lately. I feel bad for him, maybe I'm doing things wrong." The man murmured.

"No!"

The raven looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Naruto twirled a lock of hair around a slender finger nervously, pouting his lips. "You're a great father, Sasuke. You shouldn't doubt yourself, Daisuke's lucky, ya know… t-that he has you." He stammered, blush spread across his cheeks. Sasuke smiled, reassured.

"Thank you, Naruto." His smooth voice made the blonde blush even more. "Well, that's all for. Now, dobe can you do me a favor?" He inquired.

Naruto grinned brightly. "Sure! What is it?"

"Get out of my office." Sasuke bellowed, going back to his asshole demeanor. The Uzumaki snarled, turning on heels and made his way out the office. He better be getting that damn raise too! Right when his hand touched the knob, his boss said,

"Ah, wait," The blue eyed young man turned his head, scowling. "Would you mind if I went on a date Saturday?" Sasuke relented. "Also keeping Dai with you."

"Teme, of course I'd keep him. And didn't you just remember you dumped your ex_-_girlfriend? How could you possibly have a date already? …And why did you feel the need to ask?" Naruto asked skeptically. Sasuke stood to his feet, picking up the eight million dollar iPhone from his desk and chuckled. His thumb tapped the screen and it showed phone numbers of all the awaiting women in his phone contacts.

"Well, you are the mother of my child, _honey_." He voiced charmingly, a smirk on his lips. Steam blew from the blonde's ears and his face burned red, his golden locks falling over his eyes.

"S-sukebe, I'm not your damn wife!" He fumed, storming out, the door slamming behind him; a picture framed on the wall quaking in result. Sasuke's handsome smirk faltered and slowly a brow rose question.

"Did he just call me a lech?" The man began to mumbled to himself , rubbing his chin. He was in no way a pervert or maybe he was…? Shrugging, he planted himself back in his chair and turned his computer screen on, getting back to work.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Naruto stood, his back to the wall outside his boss's office, his heart beating so hard he could feel it when he placed his hand on his chest. 'Stupid, teme! Always saying stupid stuff!' His blue eyes closed and he took a deep breath. The phone in his pocket then began to vibrate and he snapped out of his fluster, fishing for it.

He wasn't supposed to take personal calls on the job, but fuck it. He glanced at his phone when he found it and brushed his thumb across the touch screen, answering it.

"Yes-"

_"Naruto!"_ A voice shouted, anger practically radiating through the device. Naruto flinched at the tone and face palmed. What had he done now?

"H-huh?" He replied dumbly.

_"Don't huh me! Menma hasn't come home yet and you told me you'd find him!"_

"Oh shit," The voice over the phone reminded him to watch his language and he gulped. "I'm so sorry, dad. Last night I got distracted, you see Sasuke asked me to get Daisuke and he didn't come pick him up until late and I was tired, I'm so so sorry! After work I promise I'll find him." He apologized frantically, lacing his fingers through his blonde hair.

_"Naruto, I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just so worried Menma has gone and gotten himself into a trouble."_

"Mhmm."

_"How are Sasuke-kun and Daisuke, hm?"_

Naruto smiled, crossing a leg over the other. "They're fine. I'll probably be around them a lot more though." He muttered more to himself.

_"What do you mean?"_

"I-It's nothing. Nevermind. I can't talk for too long, so I have to go and I'll find Menma, he's probably down town somewhere."

_"Okay, love you."_

"Love you too." The blonde ended the call after and stuffed it in his pocket. Exhaling deeply, he felt his chest and then his eyes widened; he left those damn files he came in with in Sasuke's office. Dammit! The man was going to chew him out about that for sure.

* * *

A child sat quietly at his desk, opening the bento his mother cooked him this morning. The boy was exceptionally handsome and defiantly took after his father in looks while having his mother's dark brown eyes.

He was dressed clad in dark green knee-high shorts, a black sweater with a white collar, a tie adorning it and black shoes. His long brunette hair was finely pulled into a ponytail, his brown locks flowing down his back and a cool demeanor surrounding him. A stoic look on his face while the other kids shared lunches and talked, he picked up his chop sticks.

He absolutely hated how loud everyone was. He was a very calm person and most of his attitude he received from his father, so much his mother couldn't stand it.

Picking up a flower shaped vegetable from his bento, he frowned. Ugh, his mother always made his lunches too damn girly. He threw it into his mouth and chewed, loving the flavor, but still mad they looked like flowers. The classroom door then slid open and his eyes traveled in that direction as he ate.

"Aki-senpai!" His eyes widened when a smaller child screamed his name, a grin on his face and slight blush spread across his face as his classmates giggled. Being a seven year old first grader with a kindergartener stuck to your back had to be the most embarrassing thing ever!

His sensei smiled from her desk and gave him permission to go in the hallway. Aki pushed his seat back and bowed his head respectfully before making his way out the room. He stepped into the hallway and the other child beamed up.

"Look! I made something for you-!" The older child pushed the younger one up against the wall.

"Daisuke, I told you to stop coming to my class." He gritted out sternly. The Uchiha's excited face faltered, his eyes wavering and he held the wrapped dessert he had close to his chest. He also was dressed in his school uniform except today he had his hair down, falling down his back and bang sweeping over his eyes, tucked behind his small ears.

"I-I know that you said that, but I made you something." Daisuke grumbled sadly. Aki eyed what the boy had in his hand and then arched a brow.

"What is it?" His hands slowly dropped from the boy's shoulders.

The raven blushed, puffing out his cheeks. "It's a treat."

Aki held his hand out, is head turned away to hide his embarrassment. Daisuke grinned and placed it in his hand. The brunette looked at it and then back at the Uchiha. "Well," The chocolate eyed boy continued to stare at him. "You can go now." He implied.

"Uh-uh," Daisuke shook his head. "You have to eat a piece right now."

"Why?" The taller one asked, letting out an audible sigh while pulling the wrapper off.

"Remember, you said that you won't marry me unless I'm a good cook!" He vaunted in response and Aki grunted in defeat. He liked Daisuke a lot, he was his first crush; they had been best friends since diapers and his father and Daisuke's uncle were best friends. The boy looked at the cookie he unwrapped and noticed it was covered in sugar sprinkles along with heart shaped icing.

He gulped hard, knowing it would taste bad. He abruptly took a bite and Daisuke stepped forward, his fingers enlaced and a hopeful look in his big eyes. Aki's brown eyes widened in disbelief and he took another bite.

"You made this?" He munched happily and Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, well, me and my grandma! I did most of the work though!" He rejoiced, grinning and Aki had a small smile on his face. "Does this mean we'll get married?" The pale boy bounced up and down.

"Keep cooking like this and there's a chance." He stated coolly and the raven hugged him. Sure he was all cool and aloof on the outside, but inside his heart was thumping so hard. Daisuke was so cute!

"I'll make you lots more sweets, okay!" The Uchiha chimed, pulling away from the older one and Aki nodded before the raven took off down the hallway. The brunette glanced at the cookie again and smiled, his heart fluttering.

He was on cloud nine until he heard a bunch of the girls and boys from his class singing, "Aki-kun and Daisuke-chan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut up!" He barked, his fist clenched at his side and his glare made them go cold. They suddenly scrambled back into the classroom, mumbling and giggling. The children knew Aki took martial art classes, so they sure as hell didn't want to mess with him.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Naruto kept his eyes on the road, a skeptical stare in those blue orbs after work and searching the city for a certain child. Stopping at a red light, he glanced over to the passenger seat.

"Want to explain where you were?" The blonde insisted, keeping his anger intact.

"I'm good." Was the reply he got.

"Are you high right now, Menma?" He questioned and the teen gawked, sitting up.

"You know I don't smoke or drink. Drugs are for losers." He replied firmly and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. At least Menma wasn't an idiot.

Menma Uzumaki. He was Naruto's precious and adored cousin, though he gave the blonde a headache sometimes. The fifteen year old was striking, exceptionally good-looking. He had lengthened, messy, black hair and similar to his older cousin, darker and more feral-looking whisker birthmarks, three on each cheek with dark circles under his eyes, making his bright azure eyes pop.

Dressed in skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt and chucks, he saw Naruto frown.

"Why did you skip school today?"

Menma shrugged, aimlessly gazing out the window and the man scratched his head in frustration. "Menma, seriously, dad's worried sick about you. Don't you know anything could happen to you. You could get killed, raped or even kidnapped. There are crazy people in the world and you," He glanced over noticed the teen was tuning him out. "I don't think you understand how dangerous it is." Naruto finished. He found the boy roaming the streets down town, by himself, so he figured he left to have some alone time.

"I know that," Menma responded nonchalant. "I just wanted some time to myself. Dad's always nagging me, do your homework, wash the dishes, clean the bathroom! What do I look like? A fucking house keeper?" He growled arrogantly.

"Okay, number one, you're a child and you don't pay bills, so yeah, you could do some damn chores. Two, stay in a child's place and stop going out and not coming home! Three, do your fucking homework and stop being an idiot." Naruto nudged his head harshly, his other hand on the steering wheel.

"I told him where I was going after school."

"I don't care what you told him! When school's out take your ass home. Stop stressing dad out, stop talking back and do what you're supposed to do. It's not up for discussion." The man fumed, the vehicle turning a corner. "And I'm always in the middle of this shit, have to pick you from all the way across town or where ever your dumb ass decides to be at." The car came to a stop once again and he looked at Menma who rolled his eyes, leaning back. "You do realize that dad is furious and he has that belt warmed up, you are going to get it." He warned. Menma was in trouble and now, getting the spanking that came with it.

"Che. It's not a big deal, ya know." He scoffed, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Naruto balled his fist. "You are so lucky we're in this car right now cause I swear I would've punched your teeth down your throat." He seethed.

"Are you going to tell him where I was at, Naru-nii?" His voice was almost pleading and Naruto gave a nod. "Why?!" He yelled furiously. Naruto didn't answer. "Why do you always tell on me? All the time! I'm trying to have a life and you guys are always ruining everything." He hissed, baring his teeth.

"I didn't even tell on you yet." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but you're going to and I'm gonna get in even more trouble." Menma argued, glaring.

"Dad saw your instagram." The older Uzumaki informed.

"…Oh my God. Are you fucking kidding me?" Menma looked at him, his eyes wide with fear. He had a lot of inappropriate pictures of himself and friends on there. Naruto shook his head. "This is not fair."

"Life isn't fair." The blonde retorted.

"I really hate you, and dad! Always, always, always yelling at me for something stupid! It wasn't like I was out, I over a friend's house and then I was gonna come back home."

"You skipped school."

The rest of the ride consisted of Menma babbling on about how he didn't do anything wrong and how they were overreacting.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

All the elementary school children played on the school's playground stationed in in the courtyard. The teachers always thought it was a good idea to let the kids outside while waiting for the parents to arrive on days that weren't too cold.

The children ran around laughing, giggling and others crying for whatever reason. The monkey bars, swings and all the other playground contraptions were full of little ones engaging in fun.

A group of children by the playground bridge and slide watched in awe as Daisuke and friends did a little dance routine, singing along to a song. Daisuke, from the time he learned how to talk had always been a little superstar in his own mind at least. Even his grandparents saw it, their little prodigy.

Some of the sensei's pulled out their cell phones, video recording it, simply impressed by the performance. The child had vocals.

His long hair swaying in his step as he turned around pumping his fist in the air.

"Go Daisuke! Go Daisuke! Go Daisuke!"

They cheered and the boy smiled; he loved being in the spot light!

Aki stepped out of the school, his bookbag on his shoulders and glanced over at the playground area. A small smile curved on his lips when he sighted Daisuke do his thing, getting everyone's' attention. The child waited with his teacher and soon a car pulled in front of the barred gates.

All the other kids were playing with Daisuke after his short lived superstardom calmed down and the raven stopped in his tracks when he saw Aki. He stood there as everyone ran around before the older boy started making his way over to him and then stopped.

"Hey." Aki smiled.

"Hi." Daisuke greeted in return, blush on his cheeks.

"Your sweets were really great. Don't forget to make more." He smiled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The Uchiha nodded, an enthusiastic gleam in his brown eyes.

"Aki!"

Said child turned his head and his mother was waving at him. "C'mon before your father has a fit!" His mother shouted and he gave a nod. "Hello, Dai-chan!" Daisuke waved to the woman whom stood by the car door, her husband, Neji Hyuga yawning from his seat inside the Toyota Avalon. Aki is the son of Tenten and Neji Hyuga, their first born and only as of now.

"I gotta go, see ya." The young Hyuga showed a small wave before headed over to his parents. The wind blew and some of the raven's locks swayed over his face; Aki went home with two parents every day and he had more than just a father, he had a mother too. He saw the boy's mother kiss his forehead and then the child climbed in the car.

He was envious of that…

"Dai!"

The child's head snapped towards that voice and he spotted Naruto standing by his car in near the school gates. "N-Naru-chan…?" The blonde beckoned him over and Daisuke grinned, running over to the blonde after grabbing his backpack.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted, smiling and Daisuke hugged his leg. "What's wrong?" A brow rose in question.

The boy shook his head, letting go and looked up at the man. "I missed you." He muttered and Naruto ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you came to get me too, hehe!" He showed a toothy grin.

"Your father was busy so," He chuckled sheepishly. After exchanging small talk, Naruto let the boy in the car and Daisuke slid in, his eyes widening when he saw Menma in the front seat.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" He hummed and the teen turned his gaze to the child. Daisuke thought of Menma as his big brother.

"Hello, Daisuke." He grumbled, still angry about the punishment awaiting him later and the Uchiha giggled. "Pound it." He held a fist out to him and Daisuke dumped his fist to the others. Naruto then stepped in and plopped down in his seat.

"Naru-nii, please let me stay with you for a while." Menma whimpered, looking at his older cousin with big, gooey blue eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"Nope."

"Why?!" He whined childishly and Daisuke laughed in the backseat. Until dropping Menma off at his Adoptive father, Iruka Umino's house; the younger Uzumaki tried to talk him into letting him stay at his place for a few days, which, he failed miserably at because Naruto still took him home.

* * *

Later that evening, Daisuke helped Naruto make burgers. The blonde had an apron wrapped around his waist and the small child had one that was a little too big.

"Yeah, burgers! I'm starving." Naruto drooled, smelling the aroma and the boy nodded, taking the apron off once they done. "Ooo, I should make some ramen with this."

"Ramen?" Daisuke scrunched up his cute little nose.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with ramen?" Attitude marred his cute face and the boy pursed his lips.

"With burgers…?"

The blue eyed male shrugged, grabbed the spatula and put the smoking meat on a bun, a layer of cheese under it and then topped it with mustard and ketchup before putting the top bun down on it.

The two enjoyed their burgers in front of the television, watching Daisuke's favorite movie, The Little Mermaid. Licking his fingers and taking another bite of the delicious burger, the doorbell rang. Naruto quirked a brow, setting his plate on the coffee table and fixed his shirt, glancing at the boy out the corner of his eye.

Daisuke shrugged and the blonde made his way towards the door. Gripping the knob and pulling it open, he was surprised to see Sasuke, but not in his work clothes. He was in his normal attire. The man was dressed in a long sleeve, v-neck shirt and jeans, boots on his feet.

"Daddy!" Daisuke grinned from his seat after the Uzumaki let him in.

"Hey." Sasuke cooed, walking over to the sofa and hoisting the child up in his arms. "How's my little man?" Daisuke pouted his lips, ketchup in the corner of his mouth.

"I was eating."

"Sorry," The man said, a sympathetic smile on his lips; he then looked at Naruto. "So what have you guys been up to?" He inquired, looking around and then sniffing the air. "Is that Naruto's cooking? Fix me a plate." He drooled, plopping down on the sofa and the blue eyed young man rolled his eyes. "Please?" Sasuke added.

"Fine. But I thought you were busy?" Naruto remarked.

"I was, but I finished early and decided to come hang out with my precious son and best friend." He explained, placing a kiss on his son's forehead and the boy blushed slightly.

"Oh. Well I was just about to take Dai out to the arcade and maybe the book store." Naruto informed, strolling into the kitchen and the Uchiha nodded.

"I'll tag alone then. You guys don't mind, right?" He looked at Daisuke and the boy shook his head, leaning against his father.

"No. It's okay." Naruto answered.

The small Uchiha continued eating his burger, his head on his father's chest.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Naruto trotted down the book store manga aisle, one hand stuffed in his jacket pocket and his other holding Daisuke's hand. Sasuke stood, an odd look on his face as he rubbed his chin, gazing up at the book shelves. Soft music played through the store and it had a warm, cozy feeling about it; the place had that new book smell too.

"See anything you want, Dai?" Naruto asked.

Daisuke stopped and looked up. "No, not yet." He replied. His eyes grazed over the many covers of manga that started from volume one through whatever number came last.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." His father mumbled, arching a brow and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, daddy. Why? You don't like it?" His son puffed out his cheeks, scowling at him.

"I don't know.. it's just kind of… nerdish." Sasuke scoffed, laughing lightly.

"It is not!" Daisuke argued.

"Is too." His father stated calmly, a smug expression on his face.

"It is not!"

"It's not. Teme, leave him alone." Naruto scolded and the raven shrugged casually. The employees at the front counter awed the child that the two young men had with them. He was so young, but already liked manga.

The blonde picked up a manga and flipped it to the back. "What about this," He turned it back to the cover and smiled. "Ranma one half." He held it out to the child and Daisuke took it, his eyes scanning over it.

"No."

The Uzumaki then placed a hand on his hip. "Well there's not much to choose from. Most of these are for teens." He said strictly.

"I don't mind." The boy's father added. Naruto glanced over and saw the Uchiha flipping through a manga he had picked up; he slowly made his way over to him and then looked over his shoulder. "Hn. She's hot."

"You can't be serious." Sasuke flinched, almost dropping the book and then glared at the blonde beside him. "Drooling over manga women. You're such a lecher." Naruto taunted, shaking his head sadly.

"I am not." He closed it and the cover had a girl and a guy on it, the words _Akuma to Love Song_ above the main characters. "I was simply admiring the art." He explained smartly.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen this stuff?" Naruto questioned in curiosity.

"Yes." Sasuke placed the book back on its shelf. Naruto grinned, nudging the man's arm.

"Oh c'mon. You mean as a kid you never watched anime on television."

"Of course not." He breathed out. "You should know."

"Not even, _sorry if I'm not gentle, I can say that in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit_." He hummed the classic tune and the raven stared, deadpanned. "Sailor moon! You've never seen it?"

"No."

Naruto laughed to himself. "I'm not into this stuff much myself, but I've seen a few when I was little. I never read manga though." The blonde uttered, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

"I found the one I want!" Daisuke ran up to them, holding up a manga of his choice. "Tail of the Moon. It's about ninjas!" He gleamed brightly. "So can I get it?" The boy grinned and his father sighed, giving a nod.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Then it was to the register to pay and Sasuke picked out some merchandise for his son as well. He also bought Naruto a little bunny phone charm because the blonde seemed like the type to be into cute stuff and even if he thought of it as just a gift to his best friend, Naruto had butterflies in his stomach.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Daisuke giggled, using the arcade joy stick to kick his father's butt in a fighting game. "Eat this, loser!" He shouted, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke pushed the circle button, clenching his teeth. "No! Die, damn you." He gritted out curtly.

"Ha! In your face!" His son beamed after winning and YOU LOSE plastered his father's screen. Daisuke danced around, his thumb and finger making an L and the man's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to play Dai anymore, Naruto, get over here." He ordered and the Uzumaki walked away from his shooting game and over to his boss.

"What is it now, teme?"

Sasuke beckoned him with a finger. "Play me." Naruto huffed his breath, walking over to the game beside the raven and the two began playing. A minute into the game, Naruto found himself struggling and Sasuke was winning. "Hn. You suck at this game." He teased. "And," He moved the joy stick in all different directions. "You lose." He vaunted proudly.

Naruto gawked, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you do that…? I always beat this game!" He whined, pouting and the Uchiha smirked. He pushed restart and then walked over to the blonde, placing a strong hand over his.

"Usuratonkachi, I'll show you since I'm that nice." Naruto gulped, his heart thumping hard as the raven gripped his hand, tugging it in different directions on the joy stick. "See," Sasuke's calm instructing voice made the Uzumaki blush a deep shade of red. "It's not that hard."

"Y-yeah."

"Now you try it." Sasuke said, letting got and taking his place at the other game box.

Shortly after, Naruto, Daisuke and Sasuke indulged themselves in a game of air hockey. Naruto being the one player on his side was winning and Daisuke and his father were losing; when the man figured out Naruto's trick, he tried to steal his lucky puck.

"N-no, Sasuke!" The blonde laughed as the raven held him close to him, trying to take the hockey puck that he had in a firm grasp. "That's cheating!" Sasuke smirked, snatching it and Naruto chased him, out of breath and laughing.

Daisuke for one distracted himself with other video games while the two adults ran around like little kids themselves.

After all their game playing, later that night they went out for ice cream at the ice cream parlor Sasuke and Naruto used to go to when they were youngsters.

* * *

Saturday rolled around pretty fast.

Sasuke was clad in a black dress shirt, dark pants and shoes; his hair tamed nicely. His son was with Naruto for the evening while he on his date in one of the wealthiest and fanciest restaurants in Tokyo.

"Let's try another." His date insisted and he opened his mouth, sitting in the chair at their restaurant table. The woman picked up a grape and he opened his mouth, leaning back. She tossed it toward the open cavern and it landed in before he chewed.

"That's so cool." She blushed, clasping her hand together. The rest of the evening she went on about loving children and how she designed clothes. Sasuke leaned his cheek on his open palm, nodding. He didn't get what was wrong with him today, but he wasn't having as much fun as he usually did on his dates.

"I'm sure my son would like a pretty woman like you." He smiled softly and she blushed deeply, her fair skin turning red.

"Really? Do you have any pictures?" The lady had dirty blonde hair, falling in curls down her back. Sasuke abruptly perked up. He just loved showing people pictures of his baby. He had a lot stored in his cell, so he passed it to her after pulling up the photo album. "Wah! He's adorable! How old is he?!" She gushed.

"Five." He answered. The woman continued to stare at the digital photo, admiring the boy's beautiful features. The Uchiha suddenly found himself drifting off.

_"Bastard!" Sasuke scowled, putting a bit of sprinkle covered ice cream on the blonde's cute little nose. He forgot what they were arguing about exactly._

_Daisuke giggled, licking his treat. _

_"Aww, you look so cute now." Sasuke mocked, smirking and the Uzumaki smashed his ice cream on the Uchiha's face. Daisuke's mouth gaped and the man growled, trying to smear more of his ice cream on the blonde's face._

_"Sasuke! You asshole! Ah! Stop, Sasuke-" _

"Sasuke-kun?" The man snapped out of his daze, hearing the woman's voice and looked at her, confused. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." She had a concerned look on her face.

"No. I'm fine." He lied.

He couldn't help but wonder what Naruto and Daisuke were up to.


	3. Potty Mouth

**Disclaimer:** -_-'

_Usami-sensei: I don't if everyone has seen it, but Hotaru Tsuchigumo is one of my favorite girl characters from Naruto shippuden. She's from a filler arc so some of you may not have seen her before, just wanted to inform you guys! So, here's revised chapter 3!  
_

* * *

Weeks went by and it seemed Sasuke and that girl really hit off, which is what Naruto was dreading, of course. Sasuke informed him her name was Hotaru, she was very beautiful and he liked her. After nine dates they became official. Though, Naruto hated listening to him ramble on about women.

Pushing a silver cart down the aisle of the supermarket, he glanced around. He was still in his work attire and he had Daisuke with him because the child simply stuck to him like glue.

After he picked him up from school, the boy asked him if he could help him grocery shop. Naruto didn't mind. He loved spending time with Daisuke and he was so innocent, still learning new things from him.

"So, what else?" Daisuke asked, staring at the blonde, his eyes big and adorable.

Naruto then looked at the fruits. "Can you get me some pears and nectarines? They look so yummy!" He licked his lips, almost drooling.

"Okay!" Daisuke responded, grinning. He dashed over to the fruits and grabbed two small bags to put them in. The small raven tried to get passed the small amount of people and picked out the ripest ones he could get his hands on.

Naruto smiled, watching him. Soon Sasuke wouldn't need him to spend as much time with his son because, well, maybe.. just maybe, he might get married one day.

Daisuke bagged the fruits and then strutted over to the cart, tossing them in.

"Thank you." The Uzumaki voiced and Daisuke looked up at him.

"You are very welcome!" His tone full of glee and a grin on his cute face. He stepped on the bar under the cart, his hand tightly holding onto the gated food filled rolling contraption. The blonde laughed, hearing the Uchiha make sound effects as he pushed it through the aisles.

Daisuke took quick gazes around when it came to a halt and Naruto walked not too far away to get some milk.

"Momma, please can I get it?" A little girl whined, jutting out her bottom lip.

"No, honey. We have enough sweets." The girl's mother answered strictly. This caught the Uchiha's attention and he stared, his brown eyes longing. A man suddenly approached the mother and daughter.

"But dad said I could, right, dad?" The child boasted.

"Darling, let her have them. It's alright."

The woman sighed, looking at the tall man. "Okay, but only this time. You're lucky your father lets you get away with this." She chided and the man had a smile on his lips.

"Thanks, I love you momma!"

Naruto exhaled deeply, seeing Daisuke's face. His expression. He could read it all. He wished he had that kind of family, and now he had a chance since his father had a girlfriend. Maybe he should really be happy for Sasuke, for Daisuke's sake.

The long haired boy stepped down off the cart, a frown on his lips. He then felt someone ruffle his hair and a hand grabbed his small one. He turned around to find Naruto grinned brightly at him.

"All done! Let's get out of here, huh?" He suggested, targeting his thumb towards the register.

"Uh-huh." A smile curved on the child's lips.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be in the talent show, Naru-chan." Daisuke vaunted in the back seat of the car. The blue eyed man was now taking him to his father who got off work late that night. Honestly, he was kind of hoping he could spend the night with Naruto.

The blonde kept his eyes on the road, a brow rising.

"Really? What are you going to be doing?" He asked out of curiosity, his hands steered the wheel and the Uchiha replied,

"Singing."

The Uzumaki's eyes widened. "You do realize you'll be in front of the whole school, Daisuke. Aren't you scared?" Daisuke's shoulders slumped and he puffed out his cheeks.

"I can sing! Everyone will be proud of me!" He gloated, his brows furrowed; stubbornness in his eyes. Uchiha's never failed and he sure as hell wasn't, he would make his father proud and stun all the others. He always practiced too. "But, can you help me pick out a song?" He added, a pleading smile on his face.

Naruto nodded. "Fine." If Daisuke wanted to do this, then he'd let him. He just hoped the child would remember this was his decision and public humiliation would be his problem.

The boy then jerked forward. "You're going to come watch me, right?" He beamed, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto hummed.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered. Naruto chuckled at that and he and the Uchiha engaged in conversation the whole way to his father's house. He wondered how Daisuke would take it when his father introduced him to his new lady.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Later that night, Daisuke and Sasuke were seated at the dining table clad in pajamas. They would normally be chowing down on tv dinners or takeout, but today Mikoto, Sasuke's mother sent some food over for them to enjoy. She had to take care of her boys or they'd become unhealthy.

The small raven bit down on a shrimp, his lips red and stained with seafood broth. His chopsticks then picked up his grandmother's deliciously, steaming noodles out the bowl.

"Daddy, Naru-chan said he's going to come to the talent show. Isn't that cool!" He rejoiced, his eyes beaming with excitement. He couldn't wait for his father and Naruto to see him on stage.

"Hn. That sounds great, I hope that dobe's not loud this time around." He responded smugly. Daisuke rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue. "Dai, do you mind if I bring a _friend_?" He hinted, smirking and his son stared blankly.

"…Daddy I already said Naru-chan was coming."

The man chuckled. "No, Dai, I mean another friend. This friend wants to meet you." He explained simply.

His son then frowned, tucking some of his long locks behind his ear, the rest of those gorgeous black hair flowing down his back. "It's your girlfriend, isn't it?" His face scrunched up and Sasuke sighed, slightly offended by that look. Even though it was cute.

"Daisuke, she's nice and really wants to meet you."

"Well I don't want to meet her." He replied curtly.

"Oh come on, she'll be disappointed." His father pleaded.

"I don't want to." The boy huffed out.

"Why?" The hurt expression on his father's face made him mad. He was tired of meeting his damn girlfriends! He didn't even like them.

"Because I don't want to." He groaned, eating more of his dinner.

"Just once." Sasuke coaxed, sternness in his deep voice.

"I said I don't want to," Daisuke screamed, grabbing his bowl and getting down from the chair he was seated in.

"Dai-"

"I'm going to eat in my room." The child grumbled, walking out the kitchen and racing upstairs to his bedroom.

Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair. "Seriously, that kid." He grunted, his teeth gritted. "Don't make a mess!" He yelled, only to be answered with a grim door slam. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his chopsticks and started eating. It was hard enough he had a kid, but Daisuke was a kid whom didn't take a liking to women easily.

* * *

The next day was gloomy for Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the brown haired man oddly. He was completely shocked that Kiba didn't get chewed out when he slammed those huge stack of files down on the boss's desk.

He made his way into his boss's office and stopped mid stride when Kiba whispered,

"He's been like that all morning. The man's lost it, he's been day dreaming for ten minutes now." The blonde's brows knitted together in concern. "Good luck, man." Kiba gave his shoulder a light tap before exiting the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto blinked.

The Uchiha stared off into space, the end of a pen between his perfect teeth and his chair rocked back and forth, his dark eyes glum. Naruto made his way over cautiously, stopping by the cushioned seats in the luxurious office.

"..Teme?" He called. Sasuke still stared off. "Teme?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face and the raven shook his head, looking at him, his eyes glaring.

"What?"

Naruto was taken back by that. "Hm, someone's moody. What wrong with you?"

The Uchiha yawned and stopped spinning in his chair. "It's Daisuke," The Uzumaki gave a nod, taking a seat. "He's still angry with me. He completely avoided me this morning and when I dropped him off at school he didn't say, _don't get hurt on your day out, daddy._ Tch. It's killing me, I've never felt so hurt." Naruto held back a snicker; Sasuke could dump women every day and feel nothing, but when it came to his son it ruined his demeanor and reflected off his face. The man looked so sad and pitiful as of now.

"What was he angry about?"

Sasuke straightened up in his seat, pulling at his tie softly. "He doesn't want to meet my lovely sweet heart." He sobbed dramatically, letting his head drop to his desk, his bangs strewing over his face.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes and frowned inwardly. "Can you blame him?"

The man darted up, staring at the blonde knowingly.

"You introduce him to hundreds of women. I think it's gotten to the point where he doesn't care anymore." Naruto explained smartly. Sasuke sucked his teeth, glaring daggers.

"I have not been with hundreds of women."

"It's an exaggeration, baka."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, his brows furrowed and stress taking over his person.

"You should give him some time." Naruto said sympathetically. The man's shoulders gradually slumped. His cell phone then started going off and he reached for it, grabbing it off his desk. Naruto glance around aimlessly, wondering who it was and cocked his head to the side.

"Hello, sweet heart."

He listened discreetly for a while and he felt that pain in his heart again as he saw the raven turn to the large, wall windows behind him in his chair, the phone to his ear.

"Yes, I sent them. You told me you love roses, so I figured it would brighten your day." He chuckled smoothly and Naruto sulked. He sure needed something to brighten his day. "Tonight?" The blonde arched a brow. "Ah, tonight's no good, but how about Friday?" Naruto tapped his finger nails against his knee nervously. Soon Sasuke finished his conversation and ended the call, turning back to Naruto who quickly averted his eyes.

"A date?" He inquired.

"Yes." Sasuke smiled.

"Why aren't you going today?"

Sasuke seemed caught off guard by that question and then answered, "Because tonight is our movie night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto muttered weakly. "Uh… maybe we can do it another time." A brow rose and Naruto felt a ping of guilt in his stomach. He felt bad for turning him down, but last time Sasuke completely forgot about 'movie night' and 'game night' to be with that chick.

"But, you were really mad about it last time." The raven insisted genuinely.

"Yeah.. but it's fine if you really want to go." He lied, showing a forced smile and the Uchiha pondered the thought briefly.

"No, I'd rather stay with _my honey_." He chirped, smirking. Naruto blushed, his heart racing and his stomach had butterflies like crazy. "So, That's settled. Here." He opened a desk drawer and the blonde stood to his feet, pacing up to the desk. "Saturday's schedule." Naruto leaned in, staring at it and read over it.

"Do mommy stuff," His lips pursed. "Whatever that means. Take Daisuke to the playground to attend a play date with that asshole, bastard's son," The blonde's blue eyes ventured up and stopped on the Uchiha. "Who's tha-"

"That damn Hyuga!" Sasuke sneered. "I honestly don't understand why Dai likes hanging with the Hyuga's kid." Naruto went on to ask why he didn't like Neji and the Uchiha reminded him of how Neji and his brother pants'd him in the fourth grade, resulting in the whole class seeing him in pink colored boxers and the Uzumaki laughed before the man snarled at him.

Naruto continued reading, his golden locks falling against his cheek before he swiftly tucked them behind his ears. Sasuke realized how close the blonde was and he could smell Naruto's scent.

'He smells... amazing.' He found himself sniffing the young man's natural aroma. 'He smells better than girls, how is that possible?' He pondered, infatuated. He gazed at the blonde standing and noticed how sexy he was with his hair tucked behind his ears. Giving a shake of his head, he forced himself from having such thoughts about a guy, nonetheless his best friend.

"Have you been growing your hair out?" He asked curtly. Naruto grabbed the list and smiled, nodding.

"Kind of, but I'll get a haircut soon." He blushed slightly.

"Longer hair looks good on you." His boss complimented in an affirming tone. The blonde blushed harder, even his ears turned red. "You're dismissed for now. Oh," Sasuke leaned over and picked up a folder. "I'd like a report of this later, don't return it late." He demanded.

The blue eyed man took it, his heart thumping and legs trembling. "O-okay." He hurriedly rushed out the room and slammed the door shut behind him. There was an awkward silence.

"He has slammed my door for the last time." Sasuke whispered to himself, his eyes narrowed.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Daisuke walked down the school hallways, his head hanging low. His day sucked. He then let out a sharp yell when he bumped into someone and landed on his bottom, he glared about to give the person a piece of his mind, until he saw who it was.

Aki sat on his butt, wincing and rubbing his back. "Itai." He mumbled and the raven jumped up, completely panicking.

"Aki-senpai! I'm so sorry!" He scurried over to the boy and held a hand out. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically and the brunette scowled at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking, hm?" He barked, grasping the small hand and hosting himself up to his feet.

"…Sorry." Daisuke apologized softly.

Aki dusted himself off, his eyes gazing at the raven quizzically. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"If you're fine, you shouldn't stare off into space like that." He remarked, simply annoyed. He knew the boy was upset; you could tell by the look on his face. "See ya." Aki was about to walk off, but his hand was grabbed.

He turned his head and spotted the Uchiha on the verge of tears. "C-can I t-talk to you?" Daisuke stammered sadly. Aki held his hand tighter and pulled him along, causing the Uchiha to look at him oddly.

"I think the restroom is empty." He informed. "We can talk in there." The pale boy sniffled as tears dripped from his eyes.

* * *

Friday night, Naruto was seated at the edge of the tub as the small child in the water and bubbles had his back turned to him. The man laced a comb through his wet, silky, locks and Dasiuke hugged his knees to his chest.

"…Dai? You okay?"

The boy shook his head a little and Naruto frowned. "What's wrong…?" The raven didn't answer him and he patted his head. "It's okay to tell me." Tears dripped down the boy's face and he sniffled.

"…Is …is it true that daddy is going to marry that lady?" He asked sadly.

Naruto was stunned. "...I don't exactly know."

"I don't want him to." Daisuke cried. "Then I won't get to see Naru-chan as much." He bawled, his head tucked in his knees. Naruto smoothed his hand down his head, not knowing what to say. He didn't want that to happen either and his father was out on a date as of now.

"I know."

The Uchiha then turned his head and looked at him. "Naru-chan, do you love my daddy?" It was a question he had wanted to ask for a while now. The blonde's face flushed red.

"W-what? Why would you ask that?!" He gawked, feeling embarrassed. Wouldn't Daisuke think that was weird?

"I can tell," Naruto's eyes widened in humiliation. "The way you look at daddy, you really care about him. Those women, all they care about is his money." He muffled into his crossed, wet arms. "Why don't you tell daddy?"

Letting out an audible sigh, he set the comb down. "Dai, Sasuke doesn't like me in that way and he probably won't ever think of me like that. I'm his best friend." He explained and the small Uchiha sniffled, smiling.

"That's okay because even if you don't have daddy, you've got me." He chimed, holding out his pinky. Naruto grinned and they locked pinkies. "I love Naru-chan very much!" He belted, blush adorning his cheeks and said Uzumaki smiled softly.

"I love you too, Daisuke."

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sasuke turned over and on the night stand his phone binged. He reached over the sleeping woman and grabbed it before tapping the screen and reading a text from Naruto.

_"I need to drop Dai off earlier than expected, my father needs me. I'm a few blocks away."  
_

Sasuke set the phone down, blinking and laid back against the pillow, closing his eyes. That was fine; he missed his son anyway. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. Naruto had the key, he wasn't dressed and he had his girlfriend over, that would end in his son being very upset if he saw her. It was no secret what happened after his date last night.

Frantically, he got out of bed and began picking up clothes that had been discarded to the floor last night. While multitasking, he managed to get his pants on, but he was still shirtless.

The woman in the bed, moaned, turning over and her dark green eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She babbled, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair was messy, strands sticking up in different directions. The woman then noticed he was running around like crazy to clean up.

"You need to get dressed, Hotaru." He demanded, tossing her a shirt and she pouted sitting up, pulling the sheet up to cover chest.

"Why?" She asked.

"Put the shirt on." He ordered, but she didn't like his tone.

"I don't wanna," She argued. "I'm still sleepy." The girl whined childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, cussing under his breath. "And I can't believe you're throwing me out after-"

"Look, I promise I'll make it up to you. Now, get dressed for me."

The young lady blushed. When he added the 'for me' part she willingly obeyed. That line worked with almost all the women, though, he used it discreetly. "Sasuke-kun, this is your shirt." She informed, looking at it.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

The two walked into the home after unlocking the door and Daisuke kicked off his shoes, Naruto doing the same. The small raven noticed heels and kicked them to the side, already knowing what that meant.

They paced though the living room, looking around the empty room. "Huh, he might be sleeping." Naruto muttered to himself. Daisuke ran ahead of him upstairs and went to put his things in his room.

The blonde waltzed down the hallway, yawning. He suddenly stopped in front of his best friend's bedroom door and grabbed the knob, pushing it open.

"Teme-"

He practically froze staring at the scene before him. Sasuke was shirtless, his expression looking like a deer caught in headlights and the woman on the bed was only in a bra and panties.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, her cheeks burning red and she pulled the sheets up trying to cover herself. Naruto himself was flabbergasted, blush on his face and his blue eyes had swirls in them. He was so fucking confused and disoriented, he had no idea what to do.

"Naruto,"

"S-s-sorry!" He closed the door back, panting.

Dammit, why didn't he knock first? He felt his anger rising and balled his fists. His whole face fumed and he stormed down the hallway. 'That asshole could have told me he had that fucking woman in there! Geez!' The pain in his chest hurt so much it was suffocating.

It's not like he didn't know what Sasuke did with women, but to see it infuriated him to no end. His body quaked and his ears rang while walking down the steps. Fuck, now he was about to cry! He cursed himself as he rushed to put on his shoes, and soon made it out the house. All he could think about was punching the bastard's face in.

He strutted towards his car and unlocked the doors, opening the drivers side and stepped inside, sitting down. His hand trembled even as he reached in his pocket for his keys and he couldn't get them in the ignition correctly; his teeth grinded and redness ran to his ears and nose.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sprinted out the house, pulling a shirt over his head and the blonde stiffened in his seat. He really wished he had rolled the windows up, but his nervousness prevented him from doing so. "I should have told you I had Hotaru over, sorry."

Naruto gripped the steering wheel, his bangs curtaining his eyes. "You can do what you want. It's cool."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," He shouted and the raven's expression faltered. "I don't care what you were doing. You don't have to explain yourself to me!" The furious Uzumaki put the car key in the ignition and clenched his teeth. He was so upset, hurt and annoyed with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Usuratonkachi," He scoffed, his hand on the car. "You react as if you've never seen a naked woman." He taunted frivolously and Naruto looked at him with a face so red tomatoes would be jealous. "Oh, don't tell me," He studied the young man's mannerism and smirked. "You're still a virgin-"

"Shut up, teme!" He snapped, his blue eyes ablaze with fury, nevertheless he opened the car door and hit Sasuke with it.

"Ouch! What the fuck, dobe?!" He glared at the blonde, rubbing his aches.

"Asshole," Naruto said, his brows furrowed.

"What did I do?" He hissed through his teeth. "And why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"How is that?"

"Why don't you try being more careful this time around." He hissed. "Those women are going to take advantage of you, all of them do and I stand by to see it happen all the time. They use you for your money and looks, baka." His lips quivered.

"Naruto, don't go assuming shit." He barked arrogantly. The Uchiha was tired of everyone telling him the women he dated were no good, he heard enough of that from Itachi and his mother.

"I'm just... looking out for you." He spoke softly.

"I don't need you to look out for me. It's none of your business." He snapped, immediately regretting what he said. Naruto swallowed thickly, looking away from the man and his eyes teared up.

"Fine, I won't get in your business anymore." Naruto answered, his voice trembling.

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like th-"

"Yes you did. I'm glad that's how you feel considering I always have you back, ever since we were kids," He grounded out. "Daisuke's my only concern, so you're right. I'll stay out of _your_ business." The venom in his tone made the raven shudder. He really did it now. When Naruto got this upset, he was irrational. First you'd make him cry and then he pound your face in with his fists. For someone so small, Naruto could kick your ass - even if you were taller. Hell, he was the one who taught Menma how to fight!

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Daisuke stared at the woman in his father's bedroom sitting on the bed fully dressed, his fingers entwined behind his back. He paced back and forth, smiling. "What is it you want to attain from my father?" He interrogated and the woman was dumbfounded.

"That's a pretty big word for such a small child," Hotaru murmured. "Um… my name is Hotaru. It's nice to finally meet you, Daisuke-kun."

"Yes it is."

"Uh...What do you mean attain?"

"Money, you could want that. Everyone likes money, right?" He drawled. The woman felt like she was meeting man's parents for the first time the way the child was questioning her.

"I guess, not that I want him for his money." She laughed nervously.

"You're sitting on my spot." He pointed out. Where she sitting was the spot he always slept on when he bunked with his dad; she quickly moved off the bed and smiled anxiously.

"You're very cute." Hotaru commented, sarcasm alerting the boy's ears. "Nothing like what I pictured. You look so sweet."

"I know, I've been told this before." He replied, unfazed. "My father, when it comes to women is not very smart. But I can read people." He chuckled evilly. Yeah, he was defiantly around Itachi too much. "I don't like you, I don't want to get to know you and I want you to leave my house."

Hotaru glared at him, pursing her lips. "Well aren't you a charmer."

"Thank you, I get it from my daddy!" He gleamed, feigning happiness.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Sasuke closed the door exhaling lightly and scratched his head. There was a bright red hand print on his pale face and he puffed out that cheek, frowning. Naruto didn't have to slap him so hard and not to mention hit him with that fucking door! He showed no remorse before driving off, actually.

The raven walked through the living room and made his way up the steps. Trotting down the hallway, he saw his room door was open. He came to a stop when he heard his son talking.

In the room, Daisuke stared skeptically at the woman. "Why are you still here?"

The girl was taken back his attitude. "You're not being very nice." She replied nicely.

"And you're being a bitch." He hummed, shrugging. The woman gawked, hearing that. Daisuke wasn't even surprised when his father came storming into the room, brows creased and his onyx eyes hardened. His father grabbed him by his arm harshly and made the child turn to him.

"Young man, what did you just say?" He couldn't believe his adorable Daisuke said such a filthy word.

"She's a bitch."

Hotaru blinked, still astonished.

"Apologize now." His father bellowed sternly. "I don't want to hear you say that again, do you understand."

"Ita-nii said I could say it!" The boy retorted, his fists at his side.

"I don't care what that asshole told you. Don't say it again or-"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch." He directed at the woman and she gasped, purely shocked. Sasuke himself was stunned and lost for words.

Hotaru scoffed, standing up. "Sasuke-kun, if this is how your raise you son then-"

"No, Hotaru! I'm terribly sorry. He's not usually like this." He apologized, his frustration with the boy tugging away from him growing. Was this how Daisuke got rid of all his other girlfriends behind his back?

"Yes I am. He tells everyone that." Daisuke stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"I think.. I should leave." A vein throbbed as her eye twitched. She never met a child so disrespectful. The woman hurriedly made her way out the room and Sasuke trailed behind, stopping at his room door to look at the woman stomping down the hallway.

"Are we still on this weekend?" He asked dumbly, but she ignored him. Sasuke let out an exaggerated sigh, his head hanging low and turned his gaze to his child, sulking.

Daisuke stood there, his arms folded across his chest proudly. "Looks like she couldn't handle the truth." He flipped his hair away from his face and smiled sweetly at his father.

"You are in so much trouble, Daisuke Uchiha." Sasuke glared so hard it burned and his child could see flames in those dark eyes. The boy's smile faltered and he gulped.

"Uh-oh..."

He was in boiling water now.

"You're damn right _uh-oh_."


	4. Why, Hello There, Officer

**Disclaimer:** Never have owned, but I can still dream..

Note**(s)**: 3 - Naruto has no history with Utakata. 4 - Iruka has a lover.

_Usami-sensei: For those that don't know, Mpreg will not be in this one. Instead It'll be in the sequel for this, so look forward to that! Btw, Sasuke Uchiha is very much in character. In Naruto the series he became cold because he lost his clan and in this story he has his family, so yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto exited his car and slammed the door shut. Today was just so messed up; he hated feeling this way. His heart was piercing. The birds chirped that late morning and the neighborhood was nice with the occasional car driving by. Taking a deep breath, he headed up the steps to a familiar house. He would have enjoyed the peaceful morning if he wasn't in such a shitty mood.

He rung the door bell and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. Waiting patiently, he could hear muffled screams and things being knocked over. The door then came open and blue eyes stared at the man standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you again." He smiled weakly at the silver haired man.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Kakashi." He muttered, his eyes drifted to the scene behind the mellow man. Menma was dodging a leather belt while Iruka, their adoptive father was running after him.

"Come in." Kakashi gestured him in and the blonde slid passed him, heading into the house. Kakashi closed the door behind him and Naruto stood by the door, a sweat drop dripping from his head as he watched his cousin and Iruka.

Kakashi for one tried to calm the situation. Kakashi Hatake was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall man with messy, silver hair and dark-colored eyes. His left eye had a vertical scar running over it and his mouth and nose were covered by a face mask, weirdly. Naruto never got that. He always thought his father's boyfriend was an odd guy.

Menma shrieked when the belt almost hit him and stood defensively, near the opposite side of the sofa than his father who panted. "Dad, please don't!" His father's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Menma, you have avoided this beating long enough. Get over here, now." He sneered, his eyes burning with rage.

"Ma ma, you two," Kakashi waved his hands. "Dolphin, put the belt down. Menma-kun, apologize to your father." He said calmly and Iruka glared at him.

"Kakashi, jump in it and you're next." The man backed up cautiously.

"Oh no, Menma, what did you do this time?" Naruto asked stressfully.

"The little asshole took my car! He completely wrecked it!" His father fumed. The teenager rolled his eyes, glancing at the blonde lazily.

Iruka Umino is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose - which he has had since his youth.

"It was an accident, Naru-nii." Menma grumbled. "There was no way I could've seen that giant pole where I parked it."

"You little…!" Iruka rounded the sofa and the black haired Uzumaki darted up the stairs. Naruto and Kakashi sighed hopelessly.

* * *

A week went by.

A slim, but slightly curvy blonde made his way casually up one of the two spiral staircases that curved up to second floor in the mansion. His hand gripped the banister lightly and his hair bounced in his step.

The mansion was beautiful. Inhabiting it were the highest ceilings ever, lovely crown molding and clean, ceramic tiled floors with French decor.

The blonde made it to the second floor and headed down the ruby red, carpeted corridor. He stopped when he found the room he was looking for and knocked on the door, a smile on his lips. "Oi," He knocked again when he didn't get an answer. "...Itachi," He called. "Itachi-"

"Deidara, what is it? I'm masturbating." That deep, velvety voice grouched.

Said man had slanted, blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore in a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely, a bang covering his left eye. His eyes then widened and he smirked. "Maybe I can join you?"

It was silent for a second and then the Uchiha replied, "No. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Deidara slowly nodded. "Right. Can't have that happening, again." He laughed anxiously and turned on his heels about to walk away, but Sasuke stood behind him looking horrified. "Oh, hello, Sasuke. Announcing yourself would be great next time, un." The blonde snorted, walking away quickly and the raven's eye twitched.

What the hell happened last time?

You know what? Fuck it. He didn't want to know.

"Onii-san." He knocked and the door immediately opened, revealing a sexily dressed Itachi Uchiha. He wore a pair of casual pants and a white dress shirt, socks on his feet. A brow gradually rose in confusion.

"I thought you were…?" Sasuke's finger pointed in the direction Deidara left in.

"Otouto, you know I don't masturbate," He chuckled deeply, ascending from his room and closing the door behind him. "That's a trick I use to get people to leave me alone."

Sasuke eyed him oddly. "What happened last time then?"

Itachi smirked and petted his hair before making his way down the corridor. His little brother stared, dumbfounded and Itachi turned to look at him, placing a finger on his lips. It was a secret.

That was his big brother, Itachi. The young man had onyx eyes, and graceful, jet-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was lean, well-built and tall. His most distinguishing features were the tear-troughs under those gentle eyes, even though, Sasuke knew his big brother was pure evil. The sadistic bastard.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Daisuke was seated in a chair as his grandmother groomed his hair. He licked the ice cream he had off the spoon and grinned. His father's eyes hardened whilst he was sitting on the sofa in the family room.

"Mother, he's grounded." He reminded curtly.

Mikoto frowned. "Sasu-chan, its fine." She waved him off, grabbing the pair of sharp scissors and began trimming those long, beautiful locks. Daisuke glared daggers at the man, peeved.

"Mother, he called my girlfriend a bitch. Well _ex_ now." He huffed out, lacing his fingers through his inky hair. His week wasn't going too great; Naruto had been ignoring him, yet still picking up his son from school. At work too. The blonde was avoiding him everyday, and ignoring his phone calls. The dobe never stayed upset with him for this long, it was seriously taking a toll on him.

Daisuke glanced at his uncle whom was lying on the sofa and Itachi gave him a thumb's up. Skeptically, Sasuke saw that and flipped his brother off.

"That woman was bad for you. And Naruto-kun must have been heart broken." Itachi murmured. His little brother jerked forward, hearing that.

"Why would Naruto be heartbroken?"

Everyone in the room, even Deidara, blinked. Sasuke must not have been very smart if he didn't notice the blonde was in love with him. It was so obvious. They had known for years.

"Naruto-kun is very pretty. Don't you think, Daisuke?" Mikoto hummed and the boy nodded, blush on his cheeks.

"What do you think, daddy?" The boy beamed, hearing the scissors snip away at his hair. Sasuke arched a brow.

"Sure, Naruto's not a bad looking guy." He answered, straightforward.

"He's hot." Itachi hinted. Sasuke propped his elbow up on the arm of the sofa, his cheek resting in his open palm. "Otouto, don't tell me you've never looked at Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I look at him, so."

"You like him then?"

"No. I'm not into guys like you, Onii-san." He bit out. Deidara tapped a finger on his chin and a grin tugged at his lips.

"But you admit he's good looking, un?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Nobody could break through to the idiot. They could scream_ Naruto likes you _a thousand times. And then, maybe he'd get it. Maybe.

"Yes." He breathed out.

"He has a very delicious looking ass, right Otouto?" The long haired Uchiha mention and Mikoto covered Daisuke's ears quickly. Sasuke gawked at that.

"I don't know. Why would I look at his ass?!"

Itachi shrugged. "Why wouldn't you?"

"His ass doesn't interest me, dumb ass."

"You should give it a try. Trust me, you won't be able to stop looking at it, especially in tight jeans." Sasuke scratched his head in frustration, gritting his teeth.

"I don't want to look."

"Afraid you're bi-curious?"

"No." He didn't even know what bi-curious was.

"Naruto's very sexy." Deidara leaned back against the sofa, his eyes staring at the television.

"That brat too, ummm…? Menma." The older Uchiha added, smirking. "I don't think he's all that fond of me though." His shoulders slumped. Honestly, Sasuke was tired of hearing his brother's perverse comments and flirtatious attitude towards his best friend. It was silent after that and Mikoto removed her hands from Daisuke's ears.

"I always look at it." The hands went back over those small ears and the boy heaved, wanting to hear. The younger Uchiha briefly glanced at his brother out the corner of his eye.

"You always look at what?" He inquired.

"That beautiful blonde's ass." His big brother leered.

Sasuke seemed lost. "…Deidara's?"

"No, Naruto-kun's ass. It seems so nice and tight." The man licked his lips tauntingly.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke rose to his feet and headed out the family room.

Mikoto went back to fixing up her grandson's hair. "Naruto-kun is so adorable. He's great with Dai and perfect for my Sasu-chan, unlike those money grubbing hussies." She placed a hand on her cheek, shaking her head sadly. Why was her son so dense?

* * *

That night.

Stumbling in, a redhead walked through the front door of the Uzumaki's home. He kicked off his shoes and took off the others shoes too. "Naruto, stop." He grunted.

Said blonde had an arm slung over his shoulder and his head hung low. "Gaara," He whined. "I didn't want to come home." He slurred, drunken blush on his face.

"Well, you needed to. You were drinking way too much." The redhead picked the Uzumaki up in his arms and carried him through the living room. Naruto was one of his best friends and he could definitely tell he was hurting because he was drowning himself in alcohol. With the way the blonde was rambling on, he knew it was probably Sasuke too. That's the only name he kept hearing, anyway.

He kicked the bedroom door open and laid the smaller man down on the bed, it dipping in under his weight. His golden locks were mussed and face flushed, he was kind of sweaty too. "It's so hot. ...I can't b'lieve that bastard. Who does h-he think I am… I 'idn't even know that had that pretty, pretty lady there!" He sat up, his eyes glazed.

Gaara exhaled softly and started taking off the blonde's clothes. "I know."

"No you don't, baka." Naruto tried to slap him, but his weak hands failed him. The redhead soon finished getting the other male comfortable and made him lay down. He and everyone else Naruto worked with decided to go out drinking earlier that evening. Nobody got wasted though. Only Naruto did. Sakura told him to take the young man home and he was glad to. It wasn't the first time.

Exiting the room, he closed the door quietly. The blue eyed man would be knocked out in a while.

In the room, Naruto stared at the ceiling and his eyes welled with tears. He then turned on his stomach and smashed his face into the pillows. "It's not fair!" He cried into his pillows. His heart hurt so much. Even in his drunken state, all he could think about was Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke…" He sobbed before screaming into his pillows.

He wished all his feelings would just vanish. He didn't want these feelings anymore; he hated his heart for choosing such a stupid, beautiful man. His lips quivered, his vision filled with tears and his brain was full of nothing but Sasuke.

Gaara stood outside the door, his green eyes dark. Sasuke was always the cause of Naruto's heart ache. He hated hearing his friend cry.

* * *

The next morning.

A certain blonde walked into an empty living room, scratching his head, brows furrowed, dressed in pajama shorts and a long sleeve shirt. His mind was absent. What happened last night? All he knew was he had a hangover and it was killing him. Shuffling into the kitchen, he saw the coffee pot full of brewed coffee. Whoever brought him home last night must have left not too long ago.

His mind was kind of scattered at the moment. Yawning, he stopped at the dining table; there was a note on it.

_Hope you're feeling better this morning. Drink that coffee, take the painkillers in the bathroom cabinet and get your ass to work. It'll be your throat if you're late. Gaara._

Naruto laughed bitterly and mentally thanked the guy. He always took care of him when he was drunk, from what he knew.

Doing as told, he made himself a cup of coffee and took a shower after that. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind and he hated it. That jerk was always controlling his emotions, even when he wasn't present.

He tried. He really did try to forget about that incident, but he couldn't. That bastard.

He wanted to hit him, again. But it wasn't the Uchiha's fault; he had no idea what he did wrong. He had no idea Naruto loved him and he was very confused that day – even after the blonde slapped him.

That bastard.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Clad in a dark, blue suit, he tried not to focus on the overbearing hangover banging on his brain as he drove to work. His messy golden locks fell around his face and his eyes were half lidded. He was so sleepy.

His mind was slowly drifting away from him and his eyes closed. Sasuke's face clouded his _sleeping_ mind and he felt more depressed than before. God, he didn't want to go to work today. Sleeping... that sounded nice.

"Huh...?" He awoke to the sound of cars beeping and then his eyes shot open. He fell asleep at a red light! What the fuck was wrong with him?!

The cars then started going around his and a knock came at his car window. He facepalmed. Shit, a cop! He nervously, rolled the tainted window down, grinning sheepishly.

"What seems to be the problem, officer... Saiken?" His voice was wavered as he read the officer's name badge and his eyes finally looked at the person's face. His eyes stared so hard it could burn a hole through the policeman. The guy was hot! His dark hair was beautiful, and golden eyes loomed on him sternly, those biceps flexed and the blue uniform shirt showed off his lean, toned build. He was drop dead gorgeous. As sexy as Sasuke, if he might say.

"License and registration." He ordered and the blonde reached in the glove compartment, getting his information. He handed it to the officer and the man took a look at it before walking away. Wasn't this a predicament? He fell asleep while driving.

'Aw, Naruto, you're such an idiot.' He scolded himself. The man then returned, handing him his license and everything back.

"Sir, get out the car." That smooth, deep voice demanded and he cussed under his breath. He was screwed now. Frowning, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, stepping out. "Are you intoxicated, sir? You do realize you were asleep in the middle of traffic, don't you?"

Naruto winced, his head thumping. "Not drunk, just a tad hung over." The officer grabbed his arm, turned him around and pressed him up against the vehicle while cars went around. The taller man started patting him down and he blushed slightly; those hands ventured over his flat stomach, up his chest, down the front of his pants and then back. He felt a hand grope his butt and squeaked.

"Sure you weren't drinking?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" The man's voice roared and he flinched, covering his ears and whimpered. His brain felt like it was being stabbed with nails and being banged in by a hammer. "Just making sure it's a hangover." He said, chuckling and Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, thanks asshole." He snarled, rubbing his head. Said asshole nodded.

"I could give you a ticket, or let you off with a warning." He informed.

Naruto turned his head, gazing at him with big, blue, puppy dog eyes. "I guess.. I could let you off with a warning." He responded and the Uzumaki grinned in appreciation. "For a date that is, you're cute." He slipped his phone number into the blonde's pocket, almost seductively, and the Uzumaki blushed deeply.

"How do you know if I'm into guys, hm?"

"Either that or a ticket. Friday night at nine." He purred into his ear and Naruto gawked. Okay, this guy was suave.

"I didn't even get your name." The strong man let go of him and he turned to face him.

"Utakata Saiken, Uzumaki-san." He smirked. He was never really going to give him a ticket; when he saw who was stopping traffic, he instantly fell in lust with the blonde. He patted him down to get a feel as well, and was quite pleased. "Call me." The man placed a kiss on his cheek before heading back to his police car and Naruto stood there flustered. This morning had been weird.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Holding files in his arms, he trotted down the hallway in the company building. Thankfully, he didn't get to work late. If he did he would have had to talk to his boss, which he was not in the mood to do.

"Naruto, let's have lunch together!" Hinata and Sakura came sprinting passed him and he smiled weakly.

"Um, okay, I just need to get these to Shikamaru." He replied softly.

"Are you okay? You seem down." Sakura asked and Hinata gazed at him in concern.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine guys!" He grinned his usual toothy grin and the girls nodded, seeing that goofy smile, not noticing how fake it was. They headed to the lounge and Naruto sighed in relief.

The Uzumaki made his way towards the elevator in silence. He was glad those painkillers finally kicked in and his hangover was gone.

Foot after foot, he looked down at the white tiled floor, his hair falling over his cheeks.

"Naruto." He was startled when he felt arms wrapped around him and on reflex his elbow jerked back, hitting whoever grabbed him so suddenly. "Ouch." He realized who it was and his blue eyes grew wide.

"Teme! Don't sneak up on me like that, you scared me!" He placed a hand on his chest, files still in his arms. Sasuke backed away, his hand stuffed in a suit pocket and the Uzumaki turned on his heels to face him. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Sasuke frowned. His best friend was still pissed.

Naruto couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I wanted to talk." He stated, a small smile on his face. Naruto's eye narrowed; now Sasuke was going to try the whole smiling thing. That smile that always made Naruto forgive him for whatever he did.

"I don't have time to talk." He shot back.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He breathed out, moving closer to him. "I didn't mean the stuff I said. You help me out a lot and you're my best friend. I miss you." He finished, grabbing the smaller male's hand, pulling him closer.

"No. I'm still mad." Naruto turned his head away childishly.

Sasuke blinked, surprised that the blonde didn't say _it's okay, Sasuke, I forgive you, bastard._

It was the first time he felt rejected.

"Naruto, please take me back, I need you!" He begged, pulling the blonde into a strong, embracive hug. "I can't raise our child on my own, Dai won't even eat his vegetables unless you tell him to." Naruto blushed. Since when did it become _their _child? Also, he couldn't help taking in the man's scent, he smelt so good! Vanilla musk.

Hiding his face in the man's chest, Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, babe?" Sasuke liked to joke around and this was one of his ways. From time to time, he would pretend Naruto was his wife and the Uzumaki would ignore him, mainly because it embarrassed him. He would love to be Sasuke's real wife, but, of course, that'll never happen.

Sighing deeply, he puffed out his cheeks. "Fine. I forgive you." He muffled and the Uchiha smiled, gripping his shoulders and pushing him back a little to get a look at his face.

"You mean it? You're not going to ignore me?" He questioned strictly. His dark eyes began to venture down and there were supple, pink lips. Why did feel like kissing Naruto? Seriously, they looked more delicious than any women's lips. Soft and when Naruto licked them they looked even tastier. Snapping out of it, he kicked the thoughts out of his mind.

"No."

"Ah, that's my _honey_." Sasuke smiled. "Let's have lunch together, alright?"

Naruto blushed slightly and gave a nod. "But-"

"No buts, you forgave me." He vaunted, pulling at his tie and flipping his bangs away from his face. "And to make up for everything, I'll treat you to lunch." He said firmly and the Uzumaki smiled softly. Sakura and Hinata would be disappointed, but he couldn't deny such a charming man. Damn. It was like the Uchiha had some kind of spell over him.

"Teme." He spat out, his lips pouting.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes. I need to take care of something."

Naruto nodded.

"Oh, on Friday let's have movie night. I've been bored forever." He mentioned, aloofness in his tone. Naruto was about to agree, but then he remembered.

"I can't," Sasuke stared at him questionably. "I have a date." He added and Sasuke actually felt his heart quake, which was weird.

"You.. have a date?" Naruto nodded. "Oh, well, that's fine. We'll do it another time then." He reassured, the disappointment in his voice hidden. This must be how Naruto felt when he cancelled for his dates all the time. To get his hopes up all the time, only to be turned down.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Sasuke." He really did feel bad.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. It's fine." He gave a quick wave and headed back to finish some business. Naruto smiled, turning on his heels and walked with a slight bounce in his step. He had a date, and it felt pretty darn good! Maybe, it was time to move on from Sasuke; to do what was best for himself.

The Uchiha turned around and watched the Uzumaki walking. His hips swayed in his step and he had long, slender legs. His big brother was right, Naruto's ass looked amazing, especially in those slacks. He was straight. He knew that for a fact. But the blonde's ass mesmerized him; his dark orbs couldn't stop staring. It was the first time he ever looked at his ass and he felt like such a pervert.

Dammit, what was he doing listening to his douche of a brother?

He slapped a hand down his face, groaning and turned away. Lately, his mind seemed weird, down there did too. Was that an erection straining painfully in his pants? No. It couldn't be. The Uchiha slapped himself a few more times as he walked.

What the hell was wrong with him?


	5. I Swear I'm Straight

**Disclaimer:** Not in this life time.

_Usami-sensei: Taking a break from 'Baby Daddy' to focus on this, remember, reviews keep me going（｡･ω･｡)つ━ ・*。  
_

* * *

Friday evening was chilly.

Naruto stood outside a red and golden movie theater building while his eyes glanced at the people talking and laughing, full of life and entering the place after getting their tickets for whatever movie.

He and Utakata had been chatting over the phone until this Friday came, and now he was waiting for him. Wherever he was. Naruto caught the bus there because the officer said he'd bring his car so he could drive him home and all that. After first calling him, they got pretty comfortable in conversation. He called him by his first name, but Utakata was still on last name basis.

The blonde did feel a little nervous because he hadn't been on a date since high school. It wasn't that he didn't want to date; he just couldn't find anyone worthy of a dating. He had no idea why he was drawn to the policeman though.

Some guys, and even women ogled him as they made their way passed. The blonde unknown to them looked deliciously tempting in his attire. Acid washed jeans were high on his waist, a long sleeve shirt under a cropped jacket hugged his body and a beanie adorned his head, his golden locks falling around his face, completed with shin high boots on his feet.

Warm air smoked out his mouth after colliding with the cold weather and his vibrant blue eyes glistened. Those blue orbs then glanced at the watch on his wrist and he smiled. He was on time. It wasn't like he was restless or anything; he just really couldn't wait to get Sasuke out of his running mind and maybe meet a person that did like him. That noticed him. That would have the same feelings he would harbor for them.

"Hello there, sexy."

Naruto jumped when he heard that smooth voice and an arm slung over his shoulder. "Ah, geez, you scared me, Utakata." He muttered, blushing slightly and his date chuckled in amusement. Naruto took in his appearance and his face flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

The man was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a zipped up bomber jacket paired with a red beanie on his head, messing his dark brown hair and boots were on his feet.

"I have to say you look even better in normal clothes, officer." Naruto complimented teasingly, his eyes scanning the man up and down.

"Why thank you, lovely. I'd rather see you dressed like this than in a suit practically screams I'm hung over." He remarked, sarcasm deep within his voice and Naruto's mouth fell open.

"You could tell I was hung over?"

"The little kitty likes to party, nothing wrong with that, is it?" He hummed, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Naruto rubbed his temples. "Yes. I don't want you to think I'm some drunk."

"I don't think you're a drunk."

Golden eyes gazed into blue ones. "I fell asleep while I was driving." He smiled hopelessly and they both laughed. Sure it seemed bad, but nothing to worry about.

"Hm, do you scare easy, cutie?" Utakata mused and the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I'm not a scaredy cat. You just startled me." He retorted, his hands sternly, on his hips. Utakata nodded at that, as if he didn't believe him. "It's the truth." He tried to convince the other.

"I sure hope you don't 'cause the movie we're seeing is gruesome and bone chilling." He hinted at and the Naruto gulped. Okay. Maybe he was a little scared.

"Utakata, what movie is it…?" Azure eyes loomed up at the taller man, frightened and teary.

Utakata scoffed and pinched his nose. "Don't even try that look," Naruto's eyes squinted at the harsh hold on his cute nose. "I'm not changing the movie I've been waiting forever to see. Besides, I'm not an idiot, you used that look when I patted you down days ago." Naruto's shoulders slumped in disappointment and the brunette released his nose. "Anyway, let's hurry up. It's cold out here."

The Uzumaki nodded and trailed behind him, following the taller male over to the ticket booth for that _oh_ _so blood-curdling_ movie he was dreading to see.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Within the dark cinema, light illuminated from the wide screen and Naruto and Utakata were seated in red, cushioned seats, a big bucket of buttered popcorn, drinks and other snacks in their laps.

People filled rows back, but Naruto and the brunette happened to get seats toward the front.

Naruto hurriedly, pushed the snacks over to his date and latched onto his arm, his lips quivering. The scene was so quiet and after what happened earlier, he knew something was waiting to jump out and make him scream, again.

Utakata had a smirk on his face, enjoying the blonde attached to him for dear life.

"Aaaah!" Naruto hid his face in the man's arm and the brunette's hand rubbed his, comfortingly. "That face is really scary. I wanna leave." He whispered so not to disturb the others engrossed in the movie.

Utakata then whispered, "It's okay, Uzumaki-kun. No one's even died yet." He mentioned, nonchalant. Hearing that, the Uzumaki pinched his arm. One, for bringing him to this movie. Two, for bringing him to this _fucking_ movie and three, for the film scaring the daylights out of him!

Deeper into the film, tears formed in his orbs. "That little girl just died." He looked at the bloody scene and his date grinned excitedly at the screen before them.

"I know, right," He commented playfully. "The wife fell down the stairs and broke her neck after being chased by that demonic entity too. I told you this movie was gonna be awesome!" He felt a surge of pump through his veins. He loved scary movies. Naruto gritted his teeth, glaring at him and then his eyes screwed shut.

He would just not watch. That was easy, right? It would be if he didn't hear those damn creepy voices flooding his ears. He lived _alone_ for God's sake! He had no one to cuddle with if he was afraid to sleep or even be alone.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

After the movie, Utakata took him to nerve calming restaurant. Naruto had been looking at the menu for a while now, his mind trying to decide. This stuff was pretty high priced, but the man said he'd pay - but he wasn't Sasuke.

See he didn't mind ordering whatever with the raven because Sasuke had money, so it wasn't an issue. This was their first date and he didn't want to make him pay so much.

"Order whatever you want, Uzumaki-kun. It's fine." Utakata put his menu down on the table, a smile on his handsome face and the blonde nodded, pursing his lips. What should he get?

"Okay, I'm ready!" Then he put his menu down.

Within a minute, a waitress assisted them. "What can I get you gentlemen?" A smile curved on her glossed lips and Utakata turned his head and politely, told her his order and then his vision shifted to the blonde whom smiled sheepishly.

"I'll take the full burger meal, and the sizzled shrimp stir-fry, hehe!" He had a proud grin on his face; the waitress and his date stared with wide eyes. Those meals were pretty big. Naruto's clueless face made them see he was dead serious too. The woman then nodded after taking that down and walked away to get their orders.

"You like to eat, nothing wrong with that." The brunette remarked and the blonde haired male blushed.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled, putting his head down.

"That's fine. I just had no idea someone so small had such a big appetite," Blue eyes looked up from the table and into gentle, aurous orbs. "That aside, how was your week?" He started up, purely interested in what the blonde did every day.

Naruto tilted his head. "It was fine," The man waited for him to elaborate. "I had some friends over at my place and, well, actually, I spent most of the week..."

* * *

Sasuke was restless with his cell in his hand that night. Was it weird he wanted to know whom Naruto was dating? No. Nothing weird about that; he was his best friend after all, he had the right to know.

Daisuke flipped his hair out of his jacket and zipped it up. "Come on, daddy. You have to walk me over to Aki's-"

"Shush." His father put up a finger and the child rolled his eyes seeing that. He was ready to go. Aki lived right across the street anyway. His father was planted on the sofa deep in thought. "Dai, come here." He commanded and the boy did so, huffing his breath.

"Huh?"

"Call Naruto." He handed him his cell and the child had an odd expression on his face.

"..Why?" He questioned innocently.

"Do what your father says! Now just.. call him and ask him what he's doing." The man nodded, loving how non-suspicious that sounded. Daisuke shrugged and went through his father's contacts, locating Naruto's number and called him. As it rung, his brown eyes shift between his father and the ceiling. Finally, the line picked up and he put it on speaker.

_"What, Teme?"_

"Naru-chan, it's me." Daisuke said, smiling.

_"Oh, Daisuke, what's up?"_

The boy looked at his father and the man bit down on his thumb fingernail.

"What are you doing?"

_"I'm out."_

Daisuke nodded. "Okay. Bye." He was about to hang, but his father shook his head and gestured his hands, telling him to keep going. "I mean… um, out where?" He continued.

_"At a restaurant."_

The small raven didn't know what to say next and Sasuke mouthed stuff. "Uh.. out with who?" He glanced at his father for conformation and the Uchiha gave a brief nod.

_"A friend. Why Daisuke, do you need something?"_ Naruto asked nicely.

His father cussed inwardly. His friend still didn't give it up. "Yeah, can you come get me later tonight? Daddy's acting weird." He murmured and Sasuke let out a silent scream, snatching the phone away and cut the speaker off before putting it to his ear.

"Naruto." He spoke calmly.

_"What do you want, Sasuke? I'm busy."_ Naruto now sounded annoyed, which hurt a little.

"Busy doing what?" He was sick of this shit! He wanted answers!

_"I'm on a date. I told you that."_

"Oh, right." The raven gritted his teeth.

_"Goodbye, Sasuke. Oh and tell Dai I'll come get him."_

The man frowned when the phone call ended and Daisuke stared at him. Sasuke eyes looked over and he tugged at the child's winter jacket. "Just call one more time for daddy." He pleaded and Daisuke stomped his foot.

"No, daddy! I wanna go play with Aki, now let's go!"

Sasuke helplessly sighed. Before leaving, he packed an overnight bag for his son, so Naruto could just pick him up.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Stepping onto the pavement, he let go of his son's hand. The small Uchiha's long, black hair bounced in his step and he raced up the steps to Hyuga house hold. He knocked gleefully and Sasuke breathed heavily, waiting behind him, a hand stuffed in a pocket.

The door eventually opened, revealing a chestnut haired woman, except it wasn't in its usual two bun style. Instead, it dropped down in curls over her shoulders. "Ah, Dai-chan, Sasuke-kun!" She chimed, clasping her hands together and a smile played on her lips.

"Hi, Tenten-chan!" Daisuke waved, grinning widely.

"Aki's been waiting for you." She spoke softly, letting him in. Daisuke stepped inside and kicked off his shoes before charging through the house to find his best friend.

"Aki!"

The brunette giggled, watching him. Then her eyes moved to the Uchiha who seemed spellbound. "Sasuke-kun?" She waved her hand in front of his blank face. "Been friends since high school, yet he gets off on ignoring me." She grumbled, annoyingly.

"I'm not ignoring you." He snapped out of his thought-filled mind.

She jumped when she realized he was paying attention. "Really? 'Cause it looked like you were about to fall asleep standing up."

His onyx eyes narrowed.

"Are you coming in?" The woman asked.

He sighed deeply, his eyes looking over her shoulder and into the house. "Neji's not here." She added, knowing he wasn't too fond of her husband.

"Fine." He made his way into the cozy, toasty home and toed off his shoes. "Gomen kudasai!" He said respectfully, venturing further into the house. His feet patted against the hard wood floors and he strolled into the living room. Lacing his fingers through his hair, he plopped down on the comfy sofa that had perfect view of the television.

What the hell? He was so gloomy because of Naruto. That was so unusual; he didn't care if Naruto had a date, he didn't care who he was with, yet he took the time to bother him.

Tenten soon entered the family room with a two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, whipped cream swirled at the top. She paced her way over to the sofa and sat down beside her black haired friend. "Here ya go." Tenten offered, holding out a glass cup and Sasuke eyed her before grabbing the cup. "So, you get dumped?" A brow rose, her eyes glinting.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you look so down tonight." The brunette pointed out, cunningly.

"I feel like I got dumped." His tense body relaxed and that caught her attention.

"By who?"

His fingers tapped the sides of the cup in both hands. "Naruto." Tenten almost choked mid drink after she took a sip. Her pretty brown eyes were wide, but the Uchiha was too busy fretting to notice her shock. Probably thinking about Naruto, again.

"And you care?" She lolled back against the soft cushions.

The man groaned in frustration. "Tenten, I swear my heart is weird. I keep have these weird thumps and every time he hugs me, says my name or even gets close to me," He sucked his teeth. "What's wrong with me..?" The woman grinned, setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Finally feeling it too, huh?"

"Ha! So it is a disease, do you have it too?"

"No! Baka! I meant you're getting feelings for Naruto-kun."

"Ew. No." He shook his head.

Tenten facepalmed as Sasuke took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Then what's your problem?"

"Naruto's on a date." He breathed out.

"That's a shock!" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Hmmm? Well, because Naruto-kun loves you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The emotions inside him were strong, lighting like fire and his heart felt like it was about to bounce out of his chest; his body tingled with desire. No! No! What the fuck was wrong with him?! "What do you mean Naruto loves me? You mean like friends, right?" He snorted smugly. In reality, he was keeping himself as calm as possible.

"Don't tell me you've never noticed. And no, I don't mean like friends, idiot. It's been pretty obvious for years now." She stated and he seemed stunned by this news.

"That can't be right." He turned away, his teeth grinding.

Tenten moved closer to him, her arm slung over the back of the sofa. "It is right. Naruto-kun. Loves. You. How could you not see this?" The woman had a perplexed expression on her face and then she saw the man take a deep breath. "Sasuke, what you're feeling is called love. All the women you've been with I'm surprised you've never felt it."

He stared, dumbfounded. He never did love anyone. Not even the mother of his child.

"Ya know.. that _feeling_ of never wanting to leave that person's side, loving every sound that slips pass their lips, smelling their scent, wanting to kiss them, wanting them to belong only to you, your heart beating uncontrollably," Tenten placed her hand on his chest, her eyes coaxing and a smirk on her lips. "Doki, doki," His hard heart beat could be felt with one touch and he forgot to breathe.

"I swear I'm straight." He sputtered out uncomfortably, sweat damping his forehead.

"Don't I know that. We dated once and you are for sure as straight as they come. All about boobs and sex. Even so, you have boner just thinking about him," Both their eyes looked down at the man's crotch and the raven put one leg over the other to hide it. "The one _man_ you've ever found attractive, the only _male_ who gets your blood going south," Her voice was so intense, Sasuke gulped. Her tone stabbed the raven's ear drums and he felt himself getting hot. "Is Naruto Uzumaki." She finished, smiling innocently, as if she didn't just taunt him.

Sasuke sat there conflicted. So many things were jumbled in his head. Now he needed to figure this all out because he was still seriously lost. With himself, with his sexuality – with everything.

The phone suddenly started going off. Tenten got from her spot and waltzed over to the lamp table by the curtained window. "Hello?"

_"Tenten-chan, is your husband there?"_

"I'm afraid Neji's not home, Itachi." She curled the phone cord around her finger. "But your brother is here."

_"Ah, did he admit he's bi-curious yet?"_

"No." She had an odd look on her face and spoke slowly. "Why.. would he..?"

_"No reason. ...No reason at all."_

Then, in the creepiest way, the call ended, leaving her lost as she stood there, her eyes blinking.

* * *

Strolling down the side walk, Naruto laughed and Utakata strolled beside him, the trees standing tall in the wind. "Yeah, so the guy calls the station and cries about how he's just been shot. We get there and the guy says, oh, I realized I wasn't shot after all. The dumb ass was actually sitting on his front porch drinking a beer,"

"That is unbelievable," The blonde laughed, showing a toothy grin. "I mean, you call the cops swearing you've been shot, then when you find out you're fine you sit back in the spot someone shot at you in and have a beer. He must have been used to being shot at." He took a bite out of his warm cinnamon pretzel and the man placed a hand on his head, ruffling his blonde locks. He had parked his car a block down because he couldn't find a parking spot, but he enjoyed walking with Naruto.

"It would have been funny if they came back and tried again, if you ask me." The taller male uttered and Naruto gawked, hitting him on the chest playfully.

"You are so cruel."

"Aren't I?" He responded, chuckling lightly. They arrived at the Uzumaki's home and the blue eyed male smiled softly.

"Nice place. Should I accompany you inside?" The brunette insisted and Naruto started trotting up the steps.

"Nice try." He bit out.

Utakata shrugged and followed him up the steps. Naruto pulled out his keys and the policeman grabbed his arm, causing him to turn to look at him. "I had a lot of fun tonight." The blonde blinked. "You did too, right? You weren't turned off by the scary movie, were you?" He jeered and the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"You knew I was scared." He hissed and the man smirked.

"Of course. It was the perfect way to have you holding onto me."

His blonde locks swayed in the wind and he grinned. "Yeah well.. I had a lot of fun too. We should do this again." Utakata smiled, hearing that. "But no horror flicks next time." He warned, pointing a strict finger.

"Sure thing."

Naruto dug around in his pocket and grabbed his key, unlocking and opening the door. He figured he would go change into his pajamas and go get Daisuke. "Oyasumi." He leaned in and gifted the brunette with a peck on the cheek. Utakata winked, giving a wave and the blonde walked in the place, closing the door behind him.

Utakata sighed contently, turning on his heels. It was a very good first date. He found out all Naruto's dislikes and likes, which made him happy because now he liked him a lot more. All in all, he was excited for the next time they went out.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Naruto stood in front of Tenten's house, his eyes vibrant. She gave him a call and informed him that Daisuke was over at her place. Two children stared up at him, overnight bags on their backs and grins on their cute faces. "I hope it's not too much trouble." The brown haired woman said apologetically. "Once he told Aki he'd be going with you Aki wanted to go too."

Azure eyes loomed down at the Hyuga who looked back at him with excited brown eyes. "No, it's fine. Aki can stay over anytime, I love the little guy." He assured and the two children cheered, happy they didn't have to separate. Tenten smiled, ruffling her son's hair and Naruto glanced around oddly.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked. "I thought he was here too."

Daisuke lips tilted. "Daddy was here, but as soon as he heard you were on your way he jetted out of here faster than a cheetah!" The child giggled. Aki and Tenten nodded.

"Is it me or has that teme been acting weird?" He muttered to himself.

"No, I see it too. He's got some issues going on," Tenten shook her head sadly. "Guess we have to wait for it to blow over." She blushed slightly, already knowing what was up with him. Naruto rubbed his chin curiously and then Daisuke tugged at his pajama pants.

His eyes looked down and the boy smiled. "Can we go now?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, let's go." He beckoned them towards the car and Aki and Daisuke ran ahead of him. "Oyasumi, Tenten!" The woman waved, watching him walk away and hummed to herself. She wondered how long it would take Sasuke to come to terms with his feelings.

* * *

Midnight was peaceful and after a few movies, eating, then brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas it was time to get to bed. If you call eating candy getting to bed.

Daisuke cuddled up beside his most favorite person in the whole world, aside from his father while he and Naruto sucked on lollipops coddled in the comfy bed, the sheets over them. "Naru-chan?" The Uzumaki stroked his head of hair, his eyes gazing at the television in his bedroom that illuminated it nicely, the volume low.

"Hm?"

The raven was a little curious and he just wanted to know. "What did you do today?"

A yawned emitted from the Uzumaki. "I went on a date." The boy's ears perked up as he tilted his head back to look up at the blonde, his brows furrowed.

"A date? Really?! With who?" He interrogated. Naruto was stunned by his reaction and scratched his head sheepishly. "No fair! We should go on a date, you're mine!" He whined, entwining his fingers with Naruto's as he huddled closer to him.

"I don't think Aki would like that very much," He acknowledged playfully, pointing to the sleeping child nuzzled against Daisuke's leg, his arms hugging it tightly. The Hyuga must have been very possessive of the Uchiha, even in his sleep.

Daisuke's face steamed red, his cheeks puffing out. "Hmmm.." He tapped a finger on his chin. "Aki can be mine too, I can have you both, hehe!" He beamed proudly and Naruto chuckled.

"Sure you can." He petted his hair.

"That's right! You don't go on anymore dates without telling me first, okay?" He demanded, pouting his lips.

"Fine. I'll tell you first," He kissed his forehead and the pale child blushed, rubbing the place where he kissed. Nobody was allowed to have his Naru-chan, unless they were worthy of him - and no one was more worthy than him.

"Naru-chan, what did my mother look like?" Daisuke suddenly asked and Naruto jumped a little. That caught him off guard; Daisuke could tell by the look in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"You don't know…?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Daddy never shows me any photos, but he tells me she's a queen," Naruto's brows creased. What was that dummy telling his son? "Every night daddy tells a story of my mother, says that she's a queen ruling in a faraway land. It never made sense to me. If she's a queen ruling somewhere why didn't she take _me_ with her? Wouldn't she need a prince to take her place? And then I came to the conclusion that daddy was lying." His eyes glared.

"Uh, well," The blonde haired man was astonished. 'Good way to cover that up, Sasuke! Ugh, you're a fucking baka!'

"You knew my mother, right?"

"...Y-yeah um,"

"Were you and my mother friends?" Daisuke gleamed, longing in his eyes; Naruto gulped, not really knowing what to say. "You guys were, right…?" His excited tone faltered when Naruto said nothing, just stared at him.

"Dai," He inhaled sharply. "Your mother didn't really… like me." He admitted. The child's eyes widened. It was true, he couldn't lie to him; his mother didn't like that he and Sasuke were so close and she hated him more than anything.

"Forget it." Daisuke said, turning to face the television. Naruto's face saddened. Great. Now he was upset him. "If she didn't like Naru-chan then I don't like her." He finished, frowning. Naruto's blue eyes widened and Daisuke said no more about it; the blonde felt his eyes tear up and leaned his cheek on top of his head. He wanted to be there for Daisuke the way that woman never was.

How could a mother just abandoned their child – his own parents did too. He knew the emptiness of not knowing who you came from, them not seeing you get older, finding out everything on your own. He didn't want Daisuke to go through that alone.

* * *

_Usami-sensei: Next chapter is the talent show, and Sasuke being all jumpy around Naruto, he was funny in this chapter and Itachi scared me, lol! Now I'm off to the Asian market for Pocky and more of my favorite Japanese foods!  
_


	6. Love Stage

**Disclaimer:** I can dream, can't I?

_Usami-sensei: Hello lovelies, after this week's Naruto manga chapter I've been balling my eyes out. Like legit crying. I'm shocked, devastated and heartbroken. I'm just sad.*Yawn* I'm pretty tired right now..Oh! I almost forgot. I deleted two of my stories, one being 'Lovers Till The End' and the other being, 'Erotic Love.' Simply because I had no idea where the fuck they were going and yeah. Sorry for those who have been waiting for an update TTvTT forgive me!  
_

___The songs in this chapter are T-pain: Best Love Song and the song Daisuke's sings is by Kana Nishino: Kimi tte._

* * *

Naruto hummed, sniffing the aroma of the sizzling pancakes in the pan. It was going on 10 that morning and he was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair messy. But he felt so awake. Maybe because he had a great date yesterday? Hell, he had no idea. It just felt like today was going to be a good day. Through the curtain draped window in the kitchen, the sun glinted in, lighting the place warmly, so there was no reason to turn on the lights.

He heard little feet pattering and turned his head, his eyes landing on Aki and Daisuke entering the kitchen. Giving a half smile, he acknowledged they were awake. "Good morning, boys. Hungry?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes and Aki yawned as they took a seat at the dining table.

"I'm hungry." The raven replied groggily, his locks disheveled, stray hairs sticking up and out of place.

"Me too." The Hyuga added, letting his head drop on the table. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Daisuke already woke him, and when he was up, he was up. He could never fall back asleep.

Naruto whistled a cheerful little tune, using the spatula to flip the pancakes in the pan and then cracked eggs over another pan, bacon right beside it. He felt like having an American style breakfast. "Alright, sit tight, guys."

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Chewing happily, Daisuke's syrup glossed lips smacked. "This is soooo good, Naru-chan!" He praised.

"Uh-huh," Aki licked his lips. "Better than my mom's." The blonde chuckled at that.

"So, Aki, Dai, what should we do today?"

Daisuke pursed his lips, arching a brow. "I need new clothes." He mentioned and the Uzumaki nodded. "I want an outfit for the talent show."

"I guess the mall would be fun." Aki seemed unsure.

"Okay! It's settled!" Naruto grinned and the two children nodded. "Finish up, we'll get going when we're done." He grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured more on his hot pancakes. "Oh! Dai, do you still need help finding a song?"

"Nope. Ita-nii helped me." He gloated.

"Oh God." Naruto's nose scrunched cutely. He was kind of frightened to know what the boy's uncle picked out for him. Itachi wasn't exactly a sane person; he had known that since grade school. Daisuke cherished him. So much the child would probably grow up walking in his uncle's footsteps and become a man-whore. Something he did not want to happen!

"Naru-chan, did you hear from daddy?"

The blonde's brows creased. "Now that you mention it, I didn't. Maybe I should call him." He muttered, getting up and the boy glanced at Aki whom shrugged. His father sure was being weird. Usually he called to check on him. They watched Naruto head out the kitchen, stuffing their mouths.

"Aki? What happened to your face?" The raven questioned oddly, looking at the red mark on the side of his cheek. The brunette turned his head, glaring at him.

"You pushed me off the bed."

Daisuke pouted confusingly. "Really? When? Aahaa! It looks like a foot print!" He giggled. Aki stared dully.

"You kicked me!"

"Oh." Daisuke stared dumbfounded. "Sorry." He apologized bashfully and the Hyuga rubbed his face. It hurt, but not too much. Still, he would be sure to get him back.

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

They had arrived at the mall at twelve and had been in the clothes store for two hours now. Daisuke picked out all his outfits and decided he was ready to try them on. Naruto and Aki took a seat on the bench outside the dressing room while the boy went in and waited patiently, exchanging small talk while doing so. After five outfits, Daisuke was still conflicted.

He didn't know which one he liked better.

"Dai, you need help in there?" Naruto called in concern.

"No." The child said. Naruto sighed, looking down at the five other outfits in his arms. The Uchiha had already tried those on, but he still had more. "Okay, here I come." He announced gleefully, pushing on the door and then, stepped out.

The blonde quirked a smile and Aki stiffened. High tops were on little feet and the pants clad boy grinned. The dark shaded jeans were attached to suspenders straps, one off his shoulder and the other snugly on his shoulder over a grey v-neck shirt. His hair was in two braids, which Naruto did for him before they left the house.

"Nice?" He asked, strutting in front of the two. "I look hot, don't I?" He mused coyly. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. Oh God, that was definitely the cocky blood of Sasuke Uchiha inside him; of course Daisuke inherited his father's ego and high self-esteem. But that was actually a good thing.

"You look very hot, Daisuke." He playfully complimented. The long haired raven snapped his fingers in triumph, but then Naruto noticed the boy looking at Aki. He must have really wanted his approval. "Aki," The brunette stared ahead. "He looks nice, right?" Naruto hinted.

Aki shrugged. "I.. guess." Daisuke threw his hands up. If Aki didn't approve, then he didn't approve. The child quickly turned on his heels and walked back inside the dressing room.

"Aki," Naruto placed a hand on top of his head and the child looked up at him. "You wanna hurry and get out of here, right?" The brunette nodded. "Well you have agree. Uchiha will take forever in clothing stores, they're like women honestly. But if you want to sit here for hours,"

"No, I want lunch." He retorted.

"Then agree on something." A smile played on the blonde's lips and the Hyuga's shoulders slumped. This is how he felt when he was shopping with his mother.

Moments passed and Naruto was starting to get worried. "Dai?"

"I'll be right out!"

The Uzumaki yawned. He was still kind of tired. He usually slept in on Saturdays.

There was a faint creak as the door opened. The small child stepped out and Naruto's and Aki's eyes widened. The Uchiha was dressed black pants paired with a white dress shirt, a red tie hanging loosely around the collar and he slid a black jacket on his shoulders, the collar flipped up.

He spun around, waiting compliments and a smirk curved on his lips.

"That one!" Naruto and Aki demanded, stunned by his appearance.

"Now that's cool!" Aki boasted, grinning. Daisuke pumped his fist in the air. He finally found his outfit. "Get it, Daisuke, so we can get lunch!" He shooed him away and the pale boy gave a nod, dashing back into the dressing room.

"Dai, let me know if you need any help."

"Okay!"

ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

"Please, come again!" An employee rejoiced. The automatic doors slid open as they stepped up to it and walked out into the rest of the mall, seeing people laughing, buzzing with chatter and full of life.

"This was fun!" Daisuke had shades on his face, bags on his arms and in his hands. Naruto chuckled. That boy was a total girl when it came to shopping; all Uchiha were. Even Itachi.

"If you were just going to buy all the outfits you could have tried them on at home, Daisuke." Naruto said, sighing heavily.

"I could've." Daisuke giggled.

"Girl." Aki mumbled.

"What did you just call me?!" The boy choked out.

"Nothing." The Hyuga responded flatly.

The blonde smiled lightly and turned his head. "Ouch," He bumped into someone's back and the two children stopped. "Itai.. hey, sorry about that." He grumbled, though, the_ person_ should be the one apologizing. The person turned on his heels, recognizing that voice and Naruto blinked twice. "Sasuke?" The pale man was dressed in a black, long sleeve shirt that showed off his defined muscle tone and wore black jeans, a beanie on his head.

"Hey, I tried calling you earlier." The raven looked away, afraid he might blurt something out. _How was your date?_ That's all he wanted to ask. Aw, Naruto looked so adorable today. Tight jeans hugged his hips and thighs in all the right places while his upper half was snug in a white, long sleeve sweater and fitting, high boots were on his feet. His lengthened, blonde hair falling around his cute face.

Fuck, he needed to snap out of this! Wait. Now that he thought the word _fuck_, he felt like fucking Naruto.

"Daddy!" Daisuke jumped on his legs and the Uchiha smiled weakly, petting his head. "Why were you just standing there?" His child questioned.

"I didn't think you guys would be here today." He uttered, his dark eyes back on Naruto. The Uzumaki smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, Dai wanted an outfit," Sasuke eyed the bags in the boy's hands weirdly. "Well, outfits." The blonde reiterated. "Oh, you should come, teme. We were gonna go get some food now." He mention, his hand hitting the man's shoulder and the Uchiha jumped, causing the blue eyed man to stare at him oddly.

Sasuke ducked under that hand, his face cringing. "Oh.. please don't touch me." He warned warily. Daisuke got off his father and Aki nudged his arm.

"Your dad's being a doof."

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?" The small Uchiha cocked a brow.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, laughing lightly and Naruto rolled his eyes, taking in the man's posture.

"Oookay. Whatever. Let's go." The shorter male brushed passed him and the raven rubbed his arm afterwards. As they were walking, they heard an announcement in the center of the mall. There were a bunch of people gathered by a small stage near the radio store.

"And the one to _heat up_ the audience will win two free tickets to Tokiya's upcoming concert!" The man spoke into the microphone, hyper. Naruto stopped, hearing his favorite singer's name and the kids in front of him stopped as well. Sasuke scratched the back of his head, his mind elsewhere.

"I need those tickets." He whispered to himself.

"What are you doing?" Naruto took off for the stage. "Usuratonkachi!"

"I'm going!" He shouted, his azure eyes shining. Looks like nobody else in the audience had the courage anyway.

"No way, Naru-chan's gonna do it?!" Daisuke asked shockingly and Sasuke exhaled deeply, taking the kids over to the small crowd of people.

Aki frowned. "He's crazy."

"I'd do it." The long haired Uchiha added. Aki stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking ahead. They saw Naruto step up on the stage after the announcer rooted him on.

"Looks like we've got a brave one!"

The people gazed up, mesmerized by the beautiful blonde. The music boomed through the stereos and the Uzumaki started dancing, foot after foot. Sasuke felt all the heat in his body run south, witnessing those sexy moves.

_'Turn up the lights, give me a mic, I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes! Jump off the stage bombs away, crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga) You know it's right, just do the wave,'_

"Woooh! Go, Naru-chan!" Daisuke cheered. The people bobbed their head to the beat of the music, some clapping and others roared, mostly perverts enjoying the show. The Uzumaki flipped his golden hair away from his face, swinging his hips and bit the tip of his finger nail alluringly. One hand rising in the air, he rocked his hips to the rhythm. Males tried to get a good look at his ass, but of course the blonde teased.

Aki was completely baffled.

Sasuke was in his own blissful world. As if he and Naruto Uzumaki were the only ones in it. He didn't know what came over him when he started rooting too. Naruto chuckled, seeing the raven screaming his name and blushed slightly. With another sexy hair flip, he spun around on his heels and placed a hand on his lower back, rotating his hips. The music stopped and the blonde looked at the announcer on the stage, panting. The man congratulated him and handed over the tickets; he was the only one to get up there, so ultimately they were his.

The Uzumaki squealed, running off the stage and through the people. "I got them, yeah baby!" He and Daisuke high-fived as he put the tickets in his pocket.

"You were amazing up there." A dazed Sasuke commended and Naruto hugged him out of excitement. The raven instantly nuzzled into the embrace; it was comforting.

"Sasuke..?" A puzzled expression marred the Uzumaki's features.

"Hm?"

"Your hand is on my butt." His eyes shifted in confusion as he felt that hand firmly on his bottom.

Sasuke broke out of his muddle and blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry about that, it was an accident." He quickly removed it. 'Bad, bad hand!' He strictly scolded himself. Naruto broke away from the hug, still kind of weirded out.

"And thanks." His lips pressed into a small smile. The Uchiha did a fake cough, trying to break the awkwardness when he realized Aki and his son were staring at them. "So," He eyed the Uchiha questionably. "Would you.. maybe wanna go together?"

A brow rose.

"To the concert?"

"Uh, yeah." The raven answered.

"Great. C'mon, lets go get lunch now!" Naruto grinned and grasped the man's hand eagerly. Sasuke nodded, a smile creeping on his face and his heart thumped hard in his chest at the sensation of Naruto's hand holding his.

"Your dad has hearts in his eyes." Aki informed.

Daisuke's brow creased as they ran up beside the adults. "No he doesn't. You can't see hearts."

"It's an expression."

"A what?"

"Never mind." The Hyuga grumbled.

"Oh, Aki, we should totally do this thing where we tape our eyes open and when we sneeze they'll fall out!" The brunette screwed his face up.

"Then how would we see?"

"Oh right, guess I cross that off the list." The raven shook his head sadly.

* * *

Monday, the day of the talent show. The performance auditorium was packed with people. Parents, guests and children from different grades, including Aki Hyuga. He was planted between his mother and father while Naruto and Sasuke were beside them, but Sasuke was a seat away from Naruto. The Uzumaki couldn't help but feel like his friend was avoiding him lately. Just one touch and the guy would freak. It was weird.

They sat comfortably in the seats as others were still finding theirs. "I hope Dai does okay." He murmured anxiously.

"He will." Aki countered, nonchalant.

"That's right, Dai-kun will do just fine!" Tenten egged on, her expression determined.

"Sure." Sasuke scoffed smartly.

"Hey, have a little faith in him." The brown haired woman chided. The raven shrugged smugly.

"But he _can_ sing." Aki commented. The males chuckled at his compliment; it was so sweet he didn't want to hurt Daisuke's feelings. "He can!" His mother stroked his head soothingly.

"As if the Uchiha brat could do anything right? He's so ditzy." Neji voiced cunningly from his seat. Sasuke's head snapped towards him.

"Why isn't your son up there, huh?" The lavender eyes glared at him. "Because he has no talent, damn Hyuga." He spat out.

"Chill, guys. Please?" Naruto marveled and the two sneered at each other before looking ahead. "Oh, there's Itachi!" The blonde pointed out, his vision catching the man sitting a few rows up. He just had to get the best seat, didn't he?

Soon, the lights dimmed and the show started. And, it happened to be hilarious. These little kids really knew how to embarrass themselves. A few would mess up their act and laughed about it, while others yelled at themselves out of frustration.

Then for the seventh act, it was Daisuke's turn.

The audience was silent as a small child clad in crisp clothes came walking out onto the stage. His long hair cascading down his back and a swift bang placed behind his small ear. People awed at how small and cute he was.

"Oh, this so exciting!" Tenten clasped her hands together happily. Aki stared in admiration. Daisuke looked even more amazing on stage.

Sasuke closed his eyes, awaiting the failure. He never heard his son sing so he thought that he didn't know how. Naruto for one, had faith in Daisuke; Neji on the other hand, chuckled to himself, earning glares from the boy's father, Sasuke Uchiha.

Up on the stage, Daisuke looked down at the people and gradually spotted his father and Naruto. He grasped the microphone that was on the stand in front of him and put it to his mouth before speaking into the loud device. "Hello, everyone. My name is Daisuke Uchiha and today I'm gonna sing a special song for the only _mother_ I have in my life." His head turned, cuing his sensei whom was working backstage.

He breathed out slowly, swallowing easily. He was glad he had drank a fair amount of water beforehand.

The harmony started up gently and then, got a little more upbeat, his small body rocking to rhythm. All eyes were on him, full of eagerness.

The microphone to his lips, an angelic melody left his vocal cords. _"Hey, do you remember them? The words you gave me, they are still shining in my heart. …If you hadn't been there for me in those days I might not be the person I am now," _His eyes glanced around aimlessly._  
_

Naruto and Sasuke were astonished. Was that Daisuke?! How could that beautiful voice be coming from such a small person. The whole crowd was blown away.

_"What's wrong? It's unlike you to wear such a gloomy face, things that you can't do by yourself aren't scary if you face them together,"_ His chocolate eyes glistened with tears. _"You don't, you don't, ever cry. Try to remember that. I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to accept every part of you now. I am here for you."_ His high voice heightening and gracefully, leaving his small mouth, he placed his hand on his heart.

_"The dreams we talked about are still too far away to see,"_ A tear dripped down to his cheek._ "But you taught me that everything has value. I don't want to lose, because you're also doing your best. The two of us, we can make our dreams come true!"_

Tears streamed the blonde's face as the child gazed into his eyes. This song was for him. _"You are, you are, always strong. Try to remember that! I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to see your weakness as well now. I am here for you,"_

Tenten wiped her eyes. This was so phenomenal. Practically everyone felt their eyes tearing up, others recorded with their video cameras and phones. _"…I will stay with you. No matter what happens. Even if you stumble or waver, babe, you know I will stay with you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what darkness may come!"_ Brown eyes loomed on his father, the man who brought him into the world.

Sasuke had a proud smirk on his face.

_"My life changed. After I met you, sharing both the happy and the sad things! They're shining, these brand new days so lift your head! I am here for you,"_ The tune slowed. _"You don't, you don't,"_ He gestured his hands toward the crowd, grinning and they sang along with him.

"You don't, you don't,"

Tenten reached over and closed her husband's mouth that had been gaped for sometime now.

_"Ever cry, try to remember that! I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to accept every part of you now. I am here for you!"_ His eyes closing, he hit a high note heavenly, pouring his soul out. _"I will stay with you. No matter what happens. Even if you stumble or waver, babe, you know I will stay with you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what darkness may come. I am by your side..!"_ The euphony faded out and he smiled, panting, blush on his cheeks as the crowd clapped and cheered.

That was the most amazing performance they'd seen all evening. Showing a toothy grin, he waved at Itachi whom gave him a thumb's up. Just like they practiced. Perfect. Daisuke bowed his head before making his way off the stage for some water.

When he saw Naruto crying, he couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. He always wanted the Uzumaki to know how much he appreciated and loved him. He wanted Naruto to feel special because in his eyes, he was.

* * *

_Usami-sensei: In the next chapter I'll add some Itachi and Menma and we'll see a lot more of Itachi! ಥ‿ಥ That song really has me in tears, it's so lovely and perfect for Naruto and Daisuke. Review if you loved Naruto's sexy dance ಥ⌣ಥ  
_


End file.
